


Na Quebra das Ondas

by MrIf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIf/pseuds/MrIf
Summary: Após uma saga intensa, o bando dos chapéus de palha pensam que finalmente têm um momento de folga sobre as águas mais calmas do Novo Mundo. Mal sabiam eles que no Novo Mundo, mesmo as águas mais calmas são mortais e problemas invisíveis espreitam o amanhã.
Kudos: 2





	1. Dias de sol

**Author's Note:**

> FAILVEMBER ATIVAR, CORINGAO GANHOU HOJE POHA, FLAMENGAZZO VIRA LIDER AMANHA, CARALHAS, SEGUE O LIDER POHA. Está fanfic possui conteúdo de cunho adulto, além de lidar com assuntos delicados, leiam com isto em mente. ELA SERÁ POSTADA DIARIAMENTE COM FÉ EM NOSSA SINHORA E EM PADIM CIÇO E PELOS PODERES RUBRO-NEGROS GABIGOLEANOS NENHUMA FANFIC SERÁ ABANDONADA NESTE ANO MISERAVI E MALEDETO DE DUAS MILHAS E VINTE CONTO. Assim, A Foz das Carpas deverá ser continuada após esta fanfic ser concluída, ou até mesmo em conjunto, a depender da conjuntura da época. Máou, eu não to recebendo por isso não, o mínimo que cês podiam fazer é deixar um palavrão que seje nos comentários. Inté manana, cambada de malacabado. Boa leitura.

O dia estava calmo. As águas do Novo Mundo se estendiam infinitas para todas as direções cristalinas como nunca antes tinham visto e jaziam tão calmas quanto cristalinas. Até aonde a vista alcançava, não se via um mero ondular, e até mesmo a atmosfera parecia quieta, pois não soprava ali um vento qualquer. Tamanha calmaria no mar mais tempestuoso existente era estranho ao ponto de fazer com que os desavisados pensassem estar no Calm Belt e temer os Reis enquanto se navega no mar dos Imperadores. O calor, no entanto, não era tão ameno quanto as águas. Não havia no céu uma nuvem sequer que fizesse sombra sobre a terra e o Sol, como um déspota impiedoso, oprimia cada metro quadro com seus infindáveis raios de luz, esmagando tudo que houvesse entre ele e o chão com saraivadas impetuosas do mais abafado calor, queimando a pele de todo aquele que se atrevesse à permanecer sob sua tirania.

Assim, temerariamente, o imponente Thousand Sunny desafiava seu homônimo, navegando solitário sobre as águas claras, com suas velas recolhidas e pás apostas, trabalhando a rigor, garantindo alguma mobilidade - mesmo que vagarosa - para que a embarcação seguisse para seu destino.

Dentro dele, trabalhando incansável, Franky, o Ciborgue, se colocava no local mais escaldante para se estar e, apesar de todo o calor que sentia, seu corpo robótico não se abatia pela extrema condição que já teria derrubado pessoas comuns. Todo o contrário. O calor fazia seu combustível ferver, deixavam-no ainda mais animado e ansioso para o trabalho.

Máquinas rangiam e estalavam, metal chocava-se contra metal, o som ambiente era definido pelo borbulhar de cola em barris e por pequenas torrentes de vapor que escapuliam de válvulas aqui e ali. O caos da casa das máquinas. Esse era o coração do Soldier Dock System, por definição, esse era o coração do Sunny. Sem esse maquinário, ele não seria nada além de um navio comum, uma carcaça à espera de uma alma, de sua essência, de algo especial, daquilo que lhe dá a razão de ser e existir, um esqueleto à espera de seu conteúdo.

Ainda assim, era um puta esqueleto. O melhor esqueleto que já existira, feito dos ossos mais resistentes e pensado para suportar as piores tempestades enquanto oferece o maior conforto e comodidade possível para quem o habitasse.

Claro que isso não vinha ao caso agora, eram apenas as divagações errantes de um ciborgue mal programado entrando em curto.

No entanto, Franky não podia deixar de admirar o próprio trabalho. Sem falsa modéstia. Além do trabalho pesado de engenharia para se criar a estrutura necessária para que o navio fosse funcional, ainda havia a logística para casar a planta de marcenaria com a estrutura das ferragens e do maquinário nele embutidos.

Esse não era o projeto de sua vida à toa. E agora aqui estava ele, remexendo nas entranhas de seu filho mais perfeito. Diretamente do coração, ainda por cima. Ouvir os dutos se remoerem conforme o vapor por ali passava era como ouvir as batidas do coração de uma pequena criança.

E era tudo maravilhoso.

Aperta um parafuso aqui, desrosquear uma conexão ali, tirar um cano do lugar, injetar oxigênio naquele outro, trocar aquela engrenagem, perder algumas brocas sextavadas, criar atalhos, diminuir a pressão na parte certa da estrutura, aumentar a pressão na interna do sistema, reduzir o número de rotações do motor, fazer tantas alterações no centro da maior criação já feita pelo homem enquanto ela opera e ver que nada explode no processo - pelo contrário, as coisas acontecem como deveriam acontecer -, só o davam mais certeza de que esse navio, nas mãos certas, conquistaria todos os mares sem grande esforço.

Já havia perdido a noção de quantas horas estava trabalhando quando finalmente saiu debaixo de todo aquele metal. Enxugou o suor com uma toalha já encharcada e olhou num dos incontáveis manômetros. A pressão interna havia caído em meia atmosfera. Já estava algumas dezenas de atmosferas abaixo do nível habitual de operação. Um outro manômetro, por outro lado, indicava nível crítico de pressão, como se a qualquer momento tudo fosse pelos ares. Girou lentamente a válvula de controle e pôde ouvir claramente como os pistões do circuito recém instalado começavam a assobiar ritmicamente, dividindo a pressão com um segundo segmento de cano que guiava diretamente para a parte central do motor.

Um manômetro principal mostrava que o circuito final do motor havia ganhado algumas quantas atmosferas e Franky já conseguia sentir como isso se traduzia em alguns nós a mais na velocidade do barco.

O ciborgue podia ouvir o próprio coração acelerando de ansiedade enquanto virava lentamente uma última válvula, dessa vez, uma de meia volta.

Um ronco similar ao de uma mulher acordando pôde ser ouvido quando um motor de controle foi acionado e parte da pressão final fora convertida em calor, este sendo armazenado em uma câmara de vácuo para ser reconvertido em pressão - consequentemente, em movimento - novamente depois.

Com isso, o motor havia ganhado agora alguns bons quilômetros a mais por litro de cola, que estava acabando, restando agora apenas três barris reservas.

Poucas vezes antes estivera tão orgulhoso e feliz em sua vida. Virou-se para a oficina de Usopp para poder partilhar de seu sucesso, mas a encontrou vazia, nada além das ferramentas do mentiroso para recepciona-lo.

Ao menos poderia usa-las na concepção da próxima etapa de sua genialidade: um sistema que pudesse identificar quando a bateria de calor estivesse cheia e não só reverter o motor de controle como também desligar o motor principal, deixando as pás operarem na reserva.

Talvez pudesse até mesmo colocar uma caixa de engrenagens aqui em baixo e facilitar a mudança de "marcha" lá de cima.

—Vejo que conseguiu fazer as modificações que você tinha dito.- surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Jinbei.

—E você ainda duvidava? Eu SUUUUUUUPER~~ consigo fazer qualquer coisa com essa gracinha. Alguma novidade lá embaixo?- perguntou em tom sério, ao que o tritão respondeu negando com um simples aceno com a cabeça.

—Nada. Não consigo nem mesmo chamar os outros Tubarões-baleia.- suspirou cansado, claramente reprovando suas falhas enquanto aproximava-se para pegar um xícara de chá de uma chaleira que estava sobre uma mesinha de canto para que o próprio Franky bebesse.

A contragosto, o próprio ciborgue admitira que não era prudente tomar cola quando a mesma era escassa.

—Bom, não podemos parar agora. Com essas modificações, temos combustível pra mais uma semana, talvez duas.- ao fim de suas palavras, pegou suas ferramentas e voltou para o trabalho.

Após um longo gole de chá, Jinbei respondeu, virando-se para também voltar a sua tarefa.

—Ao menos conseguiremos chegar à próxima ilha com isso. Até lá...- não completou, lançando-se de volta ao mar, mergulhando profundamente na imensidão azul escura.

Nunca se cansaria da sensação de flutuar. Estar na água e sentir como o mar levava embora o seu peso, deixando-te tão leve que poderia jurar que não havia fardo que pudesse lhe afligir. Era libertadora tal sensação. Com um simples mover de seus braços poderia estar a quilômetros de onde estava, podia ir para qualquer direção que quisesse, bastava ir. Podia descer até o fundo oceânico e subir de volta sem grandes dificuldades além do tempo de espera. Para um tritão como ele, essa era a maior sensação de liberdade e poder do mundo. Saber que ali ele era imparável poderia ir aonde quisesse.

Ainda assim, não conseguia achar um misero peixe. Para todos os lados que se olhasse, tudo que se via era escuridão. Verdade seja dita, em águas normais, nessa profundidade a visibilidade já deveria ser quase nula, mas ainda assim conseguia distinguir as formas das próprias mãos perfeitamente bem. Fora isso, não havia mais nada debaixo d'água. Nem uma mísera forma de vida habitava aquelas águas. Uma sensação inquietante se apossava de seu peito com essa noção.

Emergiu a braçadas longas, alcançando a superfície em poucos minutos.

—Conseguiu alguma coisa?- gritou para Usopp que corria de um lado ao outro no convés.

—Nada ainda!- gritou em resposta, parando para dar uma rápida olhada nas várias varas de pescar presas nos corrimões do convés inferior, à espera de qualquer movimento nas linhas. Jinbei já havia dito à ele que não era mais necessário pescar agora que eles contavam com um tritão no bando, mas quando os peixes pararam de chegar, o atirador preferiu tentar mesmo assim.

—Continue tentando!- foi sua única resposta antes de voltar à submergir com um simples bufo de reprovação baixo o bastante para não frustrar o rapaz em seu esforço estéril.

—Pode deix-e ele já foi...- Usopp suspirou antes de voltar sua atenção para o que trazia em mãos: uma réplica de uma carpa feita de metal e madeira, com juntas porcamente pregadas, com um pequeno paraquedas amarrado à um gancho na parte de trás de suas costas, uma manivela um pouco mais acima do gancho e alguns fios de pesca saindo de sua boca.

Abriu um pequeno compartimento na barriga da carpa e a encheu de pólvora, deu corda algumas vezes, amarrou uma corda à um cabo que sai por uma abertura na cauda do bicho e o colocou numa espécie de cano de bambu oco, recheado também com pólvora, preso ao corrimão superior. Terminou de ajustar seu invento, enrolou um fio que saia pela parte de trás do cano à um emaranhado de outros fios e respirou fundo.

—Certo, é agora ou nunca...- e então puxou os fios com força de uma única vez.

Os estampidos de suas invenções eram graves como os de canhões, por mais que elas não fossem maiores que as canecas em que costuma beber. Eram oito desses pequenos canhões colocados em cada lateral da parte frontal e traseira do Sunny, mais dois colocados ao lado da proa e da popa, totalizando trinta e seis pequenos canhões que dispararam sincronizadamente. Com o seu binóculos ele podia ver as carpas voarem em disparada à quarenta e cinco graus, a ponta aerodinâmica delas, acompanhadas de suas barbatanas garantiam que elas se mantivessem na trajetória correta. Quando os projéteis enfim perderam velocidade e começaram a cair, o paraquedas puxou o gancho, fazendo-o servir como pino para acionar o compartimento com pólvora extra, as acionando, gerando um novo impulso que, junto das barbatanas, fizeram com que eles voassem em um ângulo mais aberto dessa vez, fazendo-os se distanciarem mais e mais do navio até todos os trinta e seis projéteis explodirem pela terceira vez e caírem no mar, liberando assim inúmeras redes de pesca que cobriam uma extensa área ao redor do Sunny, além de liberarem inúmeras iscas.

Olhou ansioso para as linhas que cobriam no total de trezentos e sessenta graus ao redor do navio à espera de algum movimento, mas nada.

Quase gritou de felicidade e êxtase quando uma das linhas se movimentou. Seguiu o caminho pelo meado, atravessando quase que todo o convés até chegar à linha e descobri-la imóvel. Olhou confuso para aquilo até que outra linha se moveu.

Desconfiado, andou calmamente até a segunda, apenas para também encontra-la imóvel.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que outra linha se movia agora. Mas não se deixou enganar.

—Ó, a linha tá se mexendo muito... acho que peguei um dos grandes!- disse alto para ninguém em específico e começou a pisar forte contra o chão, simulando a sua saída, apenas para ouvir risos suspeitos.

Andou lentamente até a borda do convés e se inclinou para ver o que havia dependurado no outro lado do casco, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar ninguém menos que o seu capitão e o médico do bando.

—Ora, seus!

Mal esperou terminar sua frase antes de ataca-los com a vara de pescar mais próxima.

A dupla berrou ao sentir-se chicotear com material flexível em suas costas e aos berros pularam - de qualquer jeito - para dentro do navio, correndo de seu companheiro que agora passava a tentar pesca-los com o anzol.

Quando pensaram que haviam despista-o, depois de uma corrida não muito longa, foram surpreendidos com ataques de estilingue, forçando-os à voltar a correr.

Eles correram e riram enquanto podiam ouvir o som das pedras estalando em seus calcanhares, escorregaram para o convés gramado, se protegendo dos tiros raivosos atrás de uma arvore, enquanto ouviam o atirador-pescador xinga-los do outro lado.

Gargalharam quando o ouviram bufar e se afastar, subindo escada acima.

Ambos estavam livres, o Chopper porque já tinha conseguido recuperar todos os feridos das batalhas em Wano, o Luffy porque ele era o capitão e não queria fazer nada. Não é como se houvessem grandes decisões para serem tomadas no dia a dia.

Resolveram então por continuar a importunar os demais membros do bando. Subiram pelo mastro principal até o posto de vigília, o tradicional "local do Zoro", porém, ao simplesmente porem a cabeça para dentro, viram o dito cujo afiando suas espadas e os olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

Resolveram voltar.

Olharam pelas janelas da cozinha e flagraram do lado de dentro uma cena no mínimo inusitada: Brook estava próximo à porta, ensaiando uma música calma enquanto que no sofá, Robin sorvia um bom e leve vinho, ao lado de Sanji, que a admirava com o olhar e parecia dizer alguma coisa que não eram capazes de ouvir através do vidro.

Se olharam e contiveram uma risada de entusiasmo. Se posicionaram próximos à porta respiraram fundo e invadiram a cozinha aos berros.

A alma de Brook literalmente o deixou e Sanji os recebeu aos chutes enquanto Robin se limitava a sorrir levemente para a cena. Fugiram pela escada que dava para o convés debaixo dos ataques de um cozinheiro furioso.

Acuados e cobertos de hematomas, os dois se dirigiram para o último lugar que faltava.

Encaminharam-se lentamente para a biblioteca, aonde imaginavam que encontrariam a Nami.

E de fato a encontraram.

Olhando alguns livros sem lê-los de fato, perdida em seus pensamentos, um olhar sério em seu rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só de ler o que eu escrevi já me sinto quente, calor da poha em Vitória, só pode tá de sacanagi, tá chuvendo água fervendo lá fora, fio, num é possivi, séloki. Maem, eu falei lá em cima que eu não recebo pra escrever issaqui, e de fato não recebo. Se cês quiserem me dar um trocado mirrado ai, tem o apoiase/ifversos (só botar um pontin ali entre o "a" e o "s"). Cês ganham o "maravilhoso" direito de participar do nosso grupo no Telegram! Que é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito melhor que o ZapZup. E como eu quero MESMO que vocês venham pro Telegramas, tme/Ifola procês ficarem sabendo com antecedência do que eu to aprontando aqui. Só botar aquela pontola ali entre o "t" e o "m". E larga essa timidez, minino, fala qualquer coisa ai nos coments.


	2. Dúvidas matinais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E, cansaço, e desgraça de segunda-fera. Briga em casa, mengão perdeu ontem, crise na gávea(sempre tem crise na gávea, é impressionante), e eu nem gostei tanto assim desse capítulo, slá, acho que me enrolei no final. Pera, deixa tomar um café aqui... E COMEÇAMOS MAIS UMA SEMANA. Esqueci-me de avisar-lhes no capítulo passado que essa fanfic vai ter um ritmo beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~m lento, mas ok, ela é mais focada em como cada personagem se sente com relação aos acontecimentos que nela ocorrem(não é como se AFC(A Foz das Carpas) tivesse engrenado, né, o ritmo lá vai ficar frenéticazzo mesmo por volta do capítulo *consultando as anotações* sete, mas ok, finjamos que lá já tá tiro porrada e bomba), então esperem algo mais calmo e introspectivo, ok? Peço desculpas pelas notas do autor estarem virando um diário-semanala-do-que-ta-acontecendo-com-o-flamengo-hoje, mas num ano desgraçado como esse o framengo é uma das poucas coisas boas que acontecem nesse Brasilzão do meu car***o. É isso, boa leitura e hasta la manana! DEIXEM O CARA TRABALHAR, BANDO DE CHATO DO CACETE #TORCIDALIXO #FORATORCEDOR #FECHADOCOMDOME

Gemeu um som de genuína alegria. Podia ouvir ao longe uma voz que, mesmo distorcida pela distância, ainda era perfeitamente reconhecível. Quando se ama alguém, consegue-se reconhecer sua voz, basta ouvir. E ela ouvia. Ouvia por horas à fio como sempre amou fazer. Adorava ouvi-la falar de tudo, de como eram as coisas na sua cidade natal, como eram as tradições de sua família, como foi a sua infância, cada dilema bobo, cada sonho, cada problema, cada questão, até mesmo sobre sua paixão platônica por uma antiga amizade de infância.

Mesmo que essa parte doesse o peito, ela ouvia atentamente. Nami sempre foi uma boa ouvinte e assim ela seguia: ouvindo, mesmo que não visse. E assim ela acordou: Na escuridão de seu quarto, a voz de seu amor distante em sua memória e a mares de sua pessoa, coração acelerado de ansiedade e apertado de saudade.

Sentou-se em sua cama e passou a mão por seu rosto suado. Respirou fundo por alguns instantes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com quase total escuridão que permeava o lugar. Não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que havia sido a primeira a acordar. Podia ouvir a respiração suave de Robin ao seu lado.

Suspirou e levantou-se, espreguiçando-se assim que se pôs de pé, engoliu a maior parte de um bocejo pois sabia que sua colega de quarto tinha um sono leve. Andou cuidadosamente pelo escuro, desviando-se das poltronas que ali haviam, abriu suavemente a porta do guarda-roupas e tirou de lá uma calça jeans qualquer com a leveza que somente a experiência de seus anos como ladra poderia ensinar e tão silenciosamente quanto tirara a peça, vestiu-a.

Apossou-se de uma chaleira, uma xícara e um livro de sua cabeceira antes de trocar o quarto pelo dia - não sem antes dar uma espiadela em Robin, que dormia tão desnuda quanto Nami costumava portar-se no cotidiano. O céu ainda era escuro, à exceção de alguns raios de sol que se antecipavam à ele como as trombetas que antecipavam o apocalipse apenas pelo sádico prazer de poder anunciá-lo. Maldito sol cujo calor beirava agora o insuportável.

Começava a se questionar se tinha sido uma má ideia acostumar-se à usar roupas tão pequenas, pois agora a única maneira real de tornar o dia um pouco mais fresco seria, literalmente, ficar nua.

Talvez houvesse nesse fim de mundo uma maneira de desligar o sol.

Respirou fundo num suspiro - inalando a doce maresia matinal - e desceu as escadas para o convés gramado, atravessando-o no automático, subindo a escadaria para a cozinha.

Pôde ver que os novos brinquedos do Usopp ainda estavam arranjados sobre o os corrimões, mas não deu-lhes nenhuma importância.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Zoro já de pé na cozinha, sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá que ali havia, em pose de meditação, com o solitário olho fechado - como se realmente meditasse -, à espera de que Sanji servisse-lhe alguma migalha que seja. Viu-o abrir o olho para encara-la por um mero instante antes de voltar a fecha-lo.

Não dirigiram a palavra um ao outro e não faziam questão de fazê-lo.

Ela dirigiu-se a pia e encheu sua chaleira com água.

Ele fechou seus olhos e voltou para sua vigília matinal silenciosa.

Ela pôs a chaleira ao trabalho.

Ele se perdeu ensimesmado à igual maneira que se perdia em retas.

E o silêncio reinou sobre eles, cada qual com um silêncio próprio.

O dele disciplinado, rígido, marcial, imperativo, bruto, opressor, ensurdecedor.

O dela incontrolável, inseguro, incerto, acanhado, fragilizado, oprimido, ensurdecido.

Sentia-se quase sufocando, como que se o silêncio à afogasse. Novamente seu pulso tornou à acelerar, seus pulmões hiperventilavam e em sua testa, junto ao suor quente do já irritante calor, acrescia-se um suor frio, de uma descomunal ansiedade que em seu peito cavalgava à galopes trovejantes.

E o silêncio então se quebrou com o chiar de sua chaleira.

Um suspiro de alivio fugiu pelos lábios da navegadora antes que a mesma se dessa conta de captura-lo.

Serviu sua xícara do que restava de chá de camomila no Sunny, ignorando completamente as preciosas regras-para-um-bom-chá de Sanji.

Espreitou seu caminho até a geladeira, dando uma última olhada por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que Zoro não a espiava. Digitou a senha da tranca eletrônica às pressas por se acaso, mas o espadachim permaneceu imóvel como um bom soldado.

Espiou então se havia na geladeira algo que acalmasse a fúria de seu estômago, mas o único alivio que ali havia era o frescor de alguns graus amenos na temperatura. Apesar de cheia, a maior parte do que havia na geladeira exigia preparo, e entre os poucos mantimentos prontos para consumo que ali haviam, os únicos que duvidava que Sanji pudesse dar por falta eram uma garrafa de cola e um pêssego solitário.

Com o navio indo à ritmo lento, seria uma péssima escolha por parte dela beber combustível, mas a fruta a agradava.

E muito.

Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Tomou-a como sua, como sempre fizera.

Fechou a geladeira - que se trancou automaticamente - e evadiu-se do local tão rápido quanto podia.

Ou era o que pretendia.

Apesar de permanecer em profunda meditação, ela podia sentir a presença do Caçador de Piratas tal como se ele estivesse com suas armas à ponto de corta-la pelas costas.

Virou-se apenas para certificar-se de que ele seguia na mesma posição que esteve quando ela chegou à cozinha.

Como era possível tamanha opressão vinda da presença de um homem cujo o rosto transbordava calma e serenidade? O que ele estava fazendo que era capaz de despertar sobre ela um medo tão primordial?

—Vo-você vai ficar aqui até quando? Di-digo, Sanji-kun já disse que o almoço só sa- se interrompeu quando o outro abriu seu único olho para encara-la, uma luz de tonalidade estranha e intimidante perpassando por sua íris por não mais do que um momento.

—Eu não estou a procura de comida, mulher. Medito todos os dias antes de assumir o posto de vigia.- a resposta veio em uma voz impostada, calma e firme. A perfeita mistura do diplomata com o general.

—Ah... certo...- seus dizeres saíram sem voz enquanto que ela saia às pressas pela mesma porta que entrou, sentindo-se diminuir cada vez mais naquele recinto, sentindo a pele arder sobre o olhar quase predatório do imediato.

Pôde enfim respirar ao fechar a porta atrás de si, só então notando que suas pernas bambeavam. Desceu pelas escadas com ambas tão trêmulas quanto bandeiras e antes que desse por si já estava sentando-se no bar aquário.

O que havia de errado com ele? Desde quando ele está tão estranho assim? E o que foi tudo aquilo?

Ela suspirou, observando o aquário vazio a suas costas. As coisas tinham saído um pouco do controle desde que eles entram no Novo Mundo. Punk Hazard, Dress Rosa, Zou, Whole Cake, Wano... eles não tiveram lá muito tempo pra respirar desde a Ilha dos Tritões, tiveram? E agora que eles finalmente têm uma folga antes que os Yonkous os encontrassem parecia que ela estava prestes a enlouquecer.

Tudo parecia de cabeça pra baixo, e o mundo seguia em silêncio.

Sorveu um longo gole de seu chá e abriu seu livro, mas as palavras eram vistas por olhos cegos. Por mais que lesse, sua mente se perdia nas preocupações que lhe tiravam o sono todos os dias desde que zarparam de Wano.

Onde estava o bando do Kaidou? E o da Big Mom? A última vez que avistaram os navios deles ainda estavam na cola do Sunny, mas isso foi há cinco dias. Desde então não havia sinal deles. Não tinha como eles terem despistado os dois, tinha? Não seria tão fácil assim, seria? Era como se desse para sentir no ar, havia algo de errado em toda essa situação, ela só não conseguia decifrar o que é.

Quanto mais ela pensava, mais duvidas surgiam quanto mais duvidas ela tinha, maior se tornava a sua ansiedade. Quanto tempo demoraria ainda para chegarem à próxima ilha, afinal? Nunca antes demorou tanto para realizar um trajeto entre ilhas quanto agora, era como se o mar estivesse se estendendo.

E não havia uma alma que pudesse ser de ajuda. Quanto tempo já havia se passado desde o último News Goo que eles encontraram? Por que toda essa demora para as noticias chegarem? Justo em época de Reviere, ainda por cima! Aconteceu alguma coisa de relevante na reunião? O que mais estava acontecendo no mundo? Os acontecimentos de Wano foram noticiados? O que a Marinha vai fazer? Quando seu amor lhe daria noticias outra vez?

O que seria deles no amanhã?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu disse, ritmo lento, mas ok. As capas ainda serão desenhadas também, ok, pessoas? Junto delas eu vou desenhas umas duas ou três paradas aleatórias da fic também. Quando tudo tiver pronto eu posto em algum lugar(alguém sabe um site bom pra postar desenhos aleatórios?). E façam-me o favô, ajuda o maluko(tá doente), deixa um palavraozinho que seja aqui nos coments... ou, sei lá, assina o meu apoiase(apoia.se/ifversos)... enfim. Canalzinho do Telegramis é aquele lá mesmo(t.me/ifola)! E antes que eu me esqueça, passarei a postar sempre às 14:00! Fui!


	3. Como colher o que se plantou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! Dessa vez pontualmente(eu espero!)! Demorei-me um pouco pois me enrolei na matemática, mas tudo certo, tudo ok. Madeixa eu falar uma coisa procês, que chato, hein. Que deselegante. DOUZE JOGOS SEM PERDER, perde um é a caos, caos, putaria, dedo no cu e gritaria, crise na gávea, fora dome, demite 130% do elenco, tem que tirar esse Marcos Braz, tem que trocar os dirigente. MDS, essa é a torcida MAIS EMOCIONADA DO MUNDO. CALMA PORRA. Confia no Dom e tem fé no pai que Gabigoles volta e osinimigo cai. Mas que pasto de gramado, hein, seu Maracanola. Enfim, até mais, boa leitura.

Por entre os galhos marrons e duros, povoando-se por entre as folhas verdejantes haviam pequenas esferas verdes com manchas amarelas.

Futuras laranjas que ainda cresciam a ritmo lento, tão lento quanto o Sunny tem navegado.

Algumas delas não maturariam. Outras o fariam tão de pressa que estariam apodrecendo antes que as colhessem, ainda mais no calor que tem feito, mas não havia nada que pudesse realmente ser feito sobre isso.

O que realmente preocupava Nami eram as folhas que haviam dobrado, as que secaram precocemente e os vários pontos negros que empestearam suas laranjeiras.

O que havia começado com um único arbusto já havia se espalhado por todos os canteiros e não parava de crescer desde que deixaram Wano.

Não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Verdade seja dita, não havia muito que ela soubesse dessa situação para que ela pudesse tentar resolver em primeiro lugar. A especialidade dela era navegação e cartografia, e não botânica, afinal.

Talvez ela pudesse trocar uma palavra ou duas com o Usopp sobre isso depois. Isso é, se ele puder deixar sua pesca por mais de cinco minutos. Por hora, o que ela podia fazer era regar.

Ou deixar que as nuvens regassem. Era tão simples regar o jardim quando bastava usar seu Clima Tact e deixar que a chuva fizesse seu trabalho.

E com o calor que fazia, se quer precisava se preocupar em deixar o convés molhado, a água evaporava em questão de minutos. Bastava deixar o sol fazer seu maldito trabalho e tentar ferver-lhes vivos.

Fugiu para dentro da biblioteca antes que ele conseguisse. Ali pelo menos havia um teto que a resguardasse da ira solar e, com sorte, poderia ser agraciada com um vento fuleiro que entrasse pelas janelas.

Para a sua surpresa, também estavam ali Luffy, Chopper e Robin.

—Nami, estou tão entediado, não tem mais nada para fazer no Sunny e tá muito calor, quanto tempo vai demorar pra chegarmos até a próxima ilha?- perguntou Luffy com um jeito arrastado, quase manhoso na voz.

—É, quanto tempo vai demorar pra chegarmos até a próxima ilha? Eu não to mais aguentando esse calor, nesse ritmo vou virar um prato de veado cozido antes de chegarmos até a próxima ilha... !- adicionou um Chopper sem chapéu ou camisa de maneira esbaforida e com a língua pra fora. —Até os meus chifres estão soando!- finalizou torcendo os próprios chifre que espantosamente gotejava sobre o carpete.

—Eles invadiram quando me viram entrando, sinto muito por isso.- Robin lamentou sem um pingo de lamento em sua voz.

—Nós vamos chegar quando chegar. Vocês não tem mais ninguém pra perturbar não, é?- replicou em um tom de voz áspero enquanto seguia sua rota rumo a estante para buscar seu livro sobre botânica. Vai que ela consegue encontrar as respostas nos livros?

—Mas tá muito quente, Na~~mi.- contra-argumentou Luffy.

—É! E tudo mundo tá ocupado! Franky não deixa a gente brincar na oficina, Usopp não quer brincar com a gente, Jinbe tá nadando, Zoro disse que nos cortaria se subíssemos lá de novo, Sanji proibiu a gente de entrar na cozinha e o Brook não quer deixar a gente ouvir a música nova que ele tá compondo!- choramingou Chopper em concordância.

—Tá, tá, só não façam bagunça e fiquem quietos!

—Lê uma estória pra gente, Nami!- pediu Luffy, ao que Chopper não precisou falar para concordar em plenamente.

—COMO SE EU FOSSE FAZER ISSO, EU SOU A MÃE DE VOCÊS POR ACASO?!- a resposta ríspida roçava a ameaça, fazendo os dois se encolherem atrás da escadaria que levava para o banheiro acima.

—Que medo!- disseram em uníssono.

—Vamos, não seja tão dura com eles, são só crianças entediadas.- o tom de Robin carregava a mesma alegria de quando tinha entrado no bando e seu semblante estampava um sorriso belo e fino.

—Hmpf! Se você ceder demais eles perdem o respeito e começam a abusar!- foi a resposta dura de Nami enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua companheira para ler, assim como ela.

—"Se você ceder demais eles perdem o respeito e começam a abusar!"- imitava Luffy com uma careta cômica no rosto, fazendo Chopper rir.

—ORA SEU!

—TEM ALGO SE APROXIMANDO NO HORIZONTE!- o grito veio do posto de vigia do Zoro.

Imediatamente toda conversa cessou e todas as preocupações voltaram. Por um segundo parecia que tudo tinha escurecido e o coração de Nami disparou como se estivesse de volta ao campo de batalha.

Luffy foi o primeiro a quebrar o estupor momentâneo de Nami e sair correndo porta afora. Robin - que Nami mal vira levantar - já estava em seus calcanhares quando ele abriu a porta, Chopper seguindo-os de perto logo depois, falando sobre ter que abrir a enfermaria.

—Ei!, Esperem!- disse ela por fim levantando-se e andando o mais rápido possível para passar pela porta antes que a mesma sequer fechasse.

Não estava realmente surpresa ao descobrir que o chão do convés que ela molhara já estava seco, mas surpreendeu-se com a velocidade com que Franky, corpulento como era, deixou a oficina pelo minúsculo alçapão localizado no convés gramado.

Ele era tão rápido ou ela que era demasiadamente lenta?

—Onde?!- o grito veio de Usopp, de trás de si, no convés inferior.

—CADÊ?!- Luffy parecia uma fera faminta e ensandecida, a procura de sua presa.

—SUDOESTE, ESTÁ VINDO PELOS CÉUS, EU NÃO SEI O QUE É!- respondeu Zoro abrindo uma das janelas de seu posto.

—Um daqueles voadores de merda, é? Esse é meu!- alertou Sanji já decolando ao sair da cozinha, partindo na direção que Zoro tinha apontado.

E ele se foi. Desapareceu na linha do horizonte. E tudo ficou calmo. Minutos inteiros se passaram e nada. Quando Sanji finalmente retornou completamente exaurido.

—Não... não havia nada lá!- disse arfante.

—ITTORYU OGI...- ao ouvir os dizeres do espadachim, todos viraram-se para vê-lo prostrado em posição de ataque, todos os músculos de seu corpo completamente enrijecidos, uma de suas pernas flexionada, pisando por sobre onde a janela deveria fechar, ambas as mãos segurando a Wadou Ichimonji firmemente pelo cabo, a lâmina posicionada horizontalmente na mesma linha dos ombros do Caçador e perfeitamente paralela ao chão, o único olho de Zoro fechado.

—ESSE É O LESTE, SEU IMBECIL!- gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

— **720 HEBIKOGEKI POUND HOU!*** \- ao gritar, o espadachim avançou o próprio tronco, dando impulso aos próprios ombros, esticando seu braço direito, girando-o no processo, de maneira que a espada faça um movimento de estocada.

O ataque gerou um corte que avançou como um dragão na direção que ele apontava, a força por trás do golpe sendo o suficiente para deslocar levemente o Sunny, fazendo-o balançar sobre as águas calmas.

Usopp usou seus óculos para acompanhar o ataque e tentar identificar o adversário, enxergando nada além de um pequeno ponto negro extremamente distante no horizonte.

—Você errou!- disse Franky, já preparando uma de suas armas. —Deixa que eu resolvo isso!- já se preparava pra atirar quando Usopp pôs uma de suas mãos na frente, impedindo o ciborgue. —Mas o q-

—Não era pra acertar.- Zoro o interrompeu.

—Era pra chamar a atenção! É um News Coo!- disse Usopp.

Uma felicidade repentina recaiu sobre a navegadora enquanto um clima leve se apossava do bando que via ali algo que finalmente pudesse lhes tirar de seu tédio e preocupações rotineiras.

Nami sentou-se no convés superior, um misto de alivio e ansiedade tomando conta de si. Finalmente teria noticias, finalmente saberia o que tem acontecido mundo afora, sua carta finalmente estava a caminho.

Tudo que restava agora era esperar até o News Coo alcançar-lhes.

E eles esperaram. Por mais tempo do que imaginariam a principio. Tal como o mar entre o Sunny e seu destino, os segundos pareciam dobrar de tamanho, para depois dobrar de novo e de novo, e uma vez mais.

Enquanto esperavam cada um dos tripulantes pareciam perdidos em conversas entre si. Sanji se perguntando se tinha alguma noticia de seus irmãos, Luffy se perguntando em quanto tinha subido sua recompensa, Robin se perguntando se não haveria algum massacre a ser noticiado de alguma parte do mundo, Chopper queria saber se havia alguma novidade de Drum, mas ninguém ansiava tanto quanto Nami.

Quanto tempo ela vinha esperando por isso? Nami mal podia se aguentar enquanto esperava até que o maldito pássaro finalmente chegasse.

Quando enfim ele estava próximo o bastante que dava para distinguir perfeitamente sua figura, os chapéus de palha já estavam todos reunidos no convés gramado e começaram a sinalizar, balançando os braços para chamar sua atenção mais uma vez.

E ele respondeu parando de bater suas asas num veloz mergulho.

—Eh?- foi a única reação de Nami ao ver como a criatura mergulhava de bico em suas laranjeiras.

Uma raiva colossal a arrebatou e sequer precisou pensar para que suas pernas se movessem e a levassem de volta para o convés superior, os demais logo atrás de si, a cada passo sua raiva crescia e uma dor forte apertava seu coração ao ouvir os galhos partindo e as folhas voarem de seus canteiros.

—SAIA DAS LARANJEIRAS DA NAMI-SWAN!- Sanji foi o primeiro a chegar, voando com o seu Sky Walk e acertando um chute giratório que mandou o pássaro voando.

Ao terminar de subir, as lágrimas quase caíram pelo rosto da navegadora ao ver espalhadas pelo chão de madeira restos e mais restos de laranjas meio devoradas enquanto a ave se debatia debaixo dos pés do cozinheiro, que tivera que usar seu Sky Walk mais uma vez para alcançar a maldita gaivota.

—Últimas palavras?- perguntou ele em tom mórbido, pressionando com mais força o seu pé contra o frágil pescoço, arrancando um ganido do News Coo.

—Espera um pouco, Sanji, ele só fez isso porque ele estava com fome!- defendeu Chopper, fazendo-o afrouxar levemente o seu aperto.

—Mas isso não é desculpa pro que ele fez! Hoje teremos pato assado!- gritou Luffy, tanto pela carne quanto pelas laranjeiras de sua companheira, fazendo a ave chorar ao, só então, perceber que se tratava do navio dos Chapéus de Palha.

—Luffy!- repreendeu Chopper.

—Ele está certo, Chopper, se essa galinha estivesse com fome ela podia ter pedido permissão antes de sair se enfiando no canteiro dos outros.- a resposta veio do próprio Sanji que voltou a exercer força em suas pernas, mesmo que menos força do que antes, ainda assim fazendo-a ganir.

—Sanji!

—Tudo bem, Sanji-kun.- disse a navegadora em tom quase morto, vendo como sua plantação havia sido destruída pelo mergulho do mensageiro.

—Tem certeza, Nami-swan?- perguntou surpreso o loiro, afrouxando novamente o aperto, dessa vez o bastante para que a ave respirasse.

Um aceno foi a única resposta em confirmação antes que ele a libertasse.

—Não é como se pudéssemos fazer muito contra ele, o tratado universal de correspondência de der Vogelweiss, assinado em 750, determina que qualquer embarcação que fira um mensageiro do mar está sujeita a ter sua localização entregue para a marinha.- citou Robin.

—"Não se deve matar o mensageiro", ahn?- comentou Sanji acendendo um cigarro.

—Não é como se nós tivéssemos muito a perder com isso, já declaramos guerra ao governo mundial de qualquer forma.- pronunciou-se Franky.

—Não é tão simples assim. Ter nossa localização revelada repentinamente para a marinha nos tornaria alvos fáceis para qualquer operação. Lidar com três ou quatro navios de guerra que esbarram com a gente é uma coisa, lidar com uma frota inteira, incluindo almirantes é outra completamente diferente...- ponderou Zoro, sacando sua espada apenas o suficiente para ver o metal e verificar que este estava bem polido.

—Ainda bem que eu já estou morto! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!- riu Brook, fazendo Usopp tremer.

—Pare de falar como se fôssemos morrer!- irritou-se o atirador, sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo com a mera ideia de que isso pudesse acontecer.

—De qualquer jeito, o que você tem para nós?- perguntou por fim Nami, cortando a conversa desnecessária de seus companheiros e limpando a pequena lágrima que de fato escorrera para voltar a falar com o News Coo, que se encolhia mais e mais entre o Chopper e uma viga de apoio do corrimão.

Vendo que todos voltavam-se para ele, o pássaro começou a suar frio e a vasculhar enlouquecidamente por qualquer coisa que lhe valesse a vida na pequena bolsa que carregava.

Tirou de lá papeis amassados, planilhas e tabelas, um relicário com a foto de uma família de gaivotas News Coo, os restos apodrecidos de uma maçã, meia dúzia de moedas trocadas, um lenço, um apito, osso para cachorros, um den den mushi que correu em uma velocidade estonteante assim que fora tirado da bolsa, uma edição barata da revista Playgull, um quadrinho surrado de Sora, o Guerreiro do Mar e por fim, finalmente, um jornal velho de uma semana atrás.

Entregou-o tremulo para Sanji, temendo que um jornal dormido não fosse o bastante para aplacar a impiedosa fúria dos chapéus de palha.

Para a surpresa do animal, Sanji abriu um sorriso que não parecia lhe caber no rosto.

—Ei, seus merdinhas, eles falaram sobre Wano e a gente!

Ao dizer essas palavras, ele virou para mostrar a capa do Jornal.

" _ **A DOCE QUEDA DA IMPERATRIZ! EM BATALHA FEROZ NO RECLUSO PAIS DE WANO, KAIDOU É DERROTADO PELO NOVÍSSIMO E PROMISSOR YONKOU, LUFFY DO CHAPÉU DE PALHA, E BIG MOM, ALIADA DE KAIDOU, MORRE DURANTE O CONFRONTO!**_ "

"pg. 2 _**KATAKURI OU PEROSPERO? TUDO SOBRE O EMPATE ENTRE OS REMANESCENTES DO BANDO DA BIG MOM**_ "

"pg. 5 **_'O CAÇADOR DE PIRATAS ATÉ QUE É BONITINHO' DEPOIMENTO EXCLUSIVO COM OS REMANESCENTES DA FAMÍLIA KOUZUKI, NOVA GOVERNANTE DO PAÍS DE WANO, SOBRE A ATUAÇÃO DOS CHAPÉUS DE PALHA NA BATALHA QUE OCASIONOU A LIBERTAÇÃO DO PAÍS DE WANO!_** "

"pg. 9 **_BIOGRAFIA: TUDO SOBRE A VIDA E OBRA DE CHARLOTTE LIN LIN_** "

"pg. 11 **_AGENDA POLÍTICA? NOSSOS REPÓRTERES INVESTIGAM POSSÍVEL LIGAÇÃO ENTRE O CAÇADOR DE PIRATAS, RORONOA ZORO, IMEDIATO DO BANDO DOS CHAPÉUS DE BATALHA, E UMA DAS ANTIGAS FAMÍLIAS PODEROSAS DE WANO, DEPOSTA DURANTE A ERA KAIDOU-OROCHI!_** "

"pg. 14 **_NA COLUNA 'O NOVO NORMAL' ESPECIALISTAS DEBATEM SOBRE COMO FICA O EQUILÍBRIO DO MUNDO COM A TROCA DOS YONKOU_** "

"pg. 17 **_TERRITÓRIOS DE PESO! QUATRO PAÍSES JÁ HASTEIAM A BANDEIRA E SE DECLARARAM TERRITÓRIO DO BANDO DOS CHAPÉU DE PALHA_** "

"pg. 23 **_OS REIS DO AMANHÃ! NOSSA EQUIPE SE REUNIU COM REIS PARTICIPANTES DA REVIERE PARA DISCUTIR A POSSÍVEL ADESÃO DE WANO COMO ALIADA DO GOVERNO MUNDIAL_** "

"pg. 25 **_CONCORRÊNCIA FORTE PARA O REI DO SOUL! QUEEN LANÇA TURNÊ MUNDIAL PARA PROMOVER O RECRUTAMENTO DE NOVOS TALENTOS PARA O BANDO DAS FERAS E GRAVADORAS DIZEM QUE O CANTOR PODE TER MAIS FUTURO QUE O SOUL KING!_** "

E junto vieram os cartazes de procurado atualizados.

" ** _O BANDO DE OITO BILHÕES DE BERRIES:_**

**_Monkey D. Luffy do Chapéu de Palha: 2.800.225.000 Berries_ **

**_Caçador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro: 856.093.000 Berries_ **

**_A Gata Ladra, Nami: 248.036.074 Berries_ **

**_GOD Usopp: 736.057.500 Berries_ **

**_Vinsmoke Sanji, O Perna Negra: 793.103.000 Berries_ **

**_O Amante de Algodão Doce, Tony Tony Chopper:_** 300 Berries

**_A Filha do Diabo, Nico Robin: 589.300.023 Berries_ **

**_O Ciborgue, Franky: 420.096.530 Berries_ **

**_Soul King, Brook: 357.083.621 Berries_ **

**_O Cavaleiro dos Mares, Jinbei: 1.205.000.000 Berries_**"

—Por que eu fiquei com uma recompensa menor que esse marimo desgraçado?!

—É porque ninguém te viu em Wano.

—REPETE NA MINHA CARA SE TIVER CORAGEM!

—SANJI! BANQUETE!- ordenou Luffy dando um salto ao terminar de contar corretamente os zeros de seu cartaz.

—Certo! Pra já!- acatou num bufo de irritação. Cada um dos tripulantes estava animados, a exceção de Chopper e Nami.

O primeiro por ainda ter menos de mil berries de recompensa, a segunda por não ter encontrado nenhuma carta.

E enquanto todos os outros desciam para o convés inferior para banquetear-se, Nami agarrou o pássaro que já estava para decolar, e este congelou com o olhar que ela lhe deu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para os dois bocós que estão lendo isso comigo em live ao vivo no discord(beneficio exclusivo dos apoiadores no apoiase), essas recompensas me deram uma pequena dor de cabeça pra definir, então elas vão ser oficiais também naquele outro projetola ambiocosos que eu tenho. Não tenho nada muito relevante pra falar aqui, só que to com fome. Almoço num saiu ainda. Vou-me lá que hoje eu ainda tenho escrever. Quem quiser me dar uns trocado, apoia.se/ifversos. Quem quiser saber que merda eu to fazendo no que tange o universo da escrita, t.me/ifola. Até amanhã, boa terça, vão na paz e segue nois com fé no pai que uzinimigo cae, parcero.
> 
> *Canhão de 720 libras do ataque da cobra


	4. O preço das palavras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, rapeize, hoje eu me atrasei legal. Vamo só ignorar o atraso de uma hora e meia, ok? Tive alguns problemas com o fato de que cortaram minha net e que eu tive que fazer o almoço hoje. Garanto que não vai mais acontecer. Não vou lhes segurar por muito tempo, afinal, eu tenho muito a escrever e hoje ainda tem jogo do Framengo. Nus, e ainda tem Champions! MDS EU TO MUITO ATRASADO! TCHAU!
> 
> AVISO, A PARTIR DESTE CAPÍTULOS AS COISAS TENDEM A FICAR UM POUCO MAIS SÉRIAS, ENTÃO, FOI MALZ AE.

As risadas eram altas do lado de fora. Bebidas iam e viam, assim como a comida rodeava por entre os pratos que se enchiam na mesma velocidade que se enchiam. Conversas nasciam e morriam no espaço de um copo, brigas nasciam e morriam no espaço de um soco e o tempo passava por todos sem que ninguém notasse.

Pelo menos ninguém dos que festejavam.

Na cozinha, um trio se reunia em numa estranha tensão.

Sanji não podia desviar sua atenção dos pratos que tinha sobre o fogo por nem um segundo. Com o pouco mantimento que lhe restava na geladeira, seria uma dura lástima perder qualquer prato por descuido.

Desperdiçar comida era um ultraje para ele como pessoa. Servi-la queimada era uma desonra para ele como chefe.

Nami, por outro lado, andava impaciente, indo de uma ponta a outra da cozinha, dando meia volta e indo de outra ponta a uma, por vezes entrando no depósito vazio para simplesmente variar de ambiente, tudo para tentar se acalmar.

O terceiro elemento do cenário, no entanto, parecia atingir cada níveis cada vez maiores de irritação e frustração. Falando ao Den Den Mushi, o News Coo daquela mesma manhã estava engajado em uma discussão sem precedentes, uma da qual nenhum dos outros dois participantes parecia entender como era possível.

Daqui, a ave esbravejava aos ganidos, penas caindo aos poucos conforme tentava chegar à algum nível de entendimento com quem falava do outro lado da linha.

Do outro lado da linha era possível ouvir palavras inteligíveis, vez ou outra sendo possível mais do que apenas os murmúrios, uma máquina, um grito, talvez até uma palavra.

Tudo isso frustrava mais e mais a navegadora, que agora sentava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, dedos cravados por entre os fios de seu cabelo, a palma de suas mãos esfregando sua têmpora.

Fechou os olhos, tentando realmente relaxar por um segundo que fosse.

De olhos fechados o som da comida chiando nas panelas sobre o óleo no fogo. O aroma da comida invadindo-lhe as narinas.

Ouviu as chamas morrerem, pratos serem manuseados e panelas serem esvaziados. Ouviu quando o prato fora colocado a sua frente, o aroma inebriante servindo-lhe quase que como uma prévia para o paladar.

Abriu os olhos para um delicioso prato de que tão refinado e delicado sequer arriscaria a chutar o nome.

—Coma um pouco, mademoiselle. Uma beleza tão fina quanto a tua não pode deixar-se abater nem por este tipo de estresse. Um bom prato lhe fará bem.- disse ele em tom calmo e galanteador, com um sorriso mais que sugestivo, apresentando-lhe - com um cigarro na mão - um prato cujo nome ela não fingiria ter entendido ou decorado, saindo logo depois com ambas as mãos carregadas de pratos e mais pratos de comida.

Deu graças por não ter que disfarçar sua irritação ao revirar os olhos e conter um bufo.

—Obrigada, Sanji-kun.- ele não percebeu o tom irônico em sua voz, tampouco respondeu, se limitando a acenar um comprimento em resposta.

O que ela não vira, pois não o fitava quando ele o fizera.

O News Coo a essa altura já parecia estar lutando por sua vida contra um predador a essas costas, esganiçando sons que lhe davam dores de cabeça de tão agudos.

—Me deixa falar com ela!- ouviu claramente as ordens berradas pelo outro lado da linha.

O pássaro bateu com a própria testa na quina da mesa sobre a qual ficava o Den Den Mushi e respirou fundo, aparentemente contando até dez, como se estivesse aceitando uma derrota que desde o começo já era esperada.

Ele ainda persistiu, tentou contra-argumentar duas palavras que fossem, ou então parecia ser o caso, quando um corte abrupto, ríspido e seco o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse sequer desenvolver uma ideia.

Ele então se virou de maneira hesitante para ela e lhe ofereceu o microfone, emitindo um som simples, curto e gutural.

—Eu já disse que não vou dar entrevista pra ninguém.- respondeu a navegadora sem ter que se preocupar em entender o que ele realmente queria dizer com aquilo.

A ave chegou a abrir o bico para falar algo, mas a voz veio do caramujo que a encarava de olhos abertos e vidrados.

—Vamos, o que você tem a perder, afinal?- disse a voz do homem por trás do Den Den Mushi. —Nós temos o que você quer bem aqui, basta enviar que você terá em suas mãos em questão de segundos, mas o que custa você fazer um pequeno favor para a corporação em retribuição? São só algumas perguntas e eu envio.

—Você pode até ser persuasivo o bastante para ter alguns reis nas suas mãos, Morgans, mas eu não sou uma qualquer que você pode despir com uma chantagemzinha barata. Eu sei i que você pode ou não fazer, eu conheço muito bem o tratado de der Vogelweiss pra saber que você não pode se negar à me entregar algo que está destinado à mim!

Blefou, mas imaginava que essa era uma clausura bem justa.

—Não vai tomar muito tempo.- insistiu o desgraçado. —No máximo demoraremos meia hora.

—E o que eu ganho com isso?- de repente o Den Den Mushi, cujo semblante era suplicante até então, arregala os olhos e ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto que seu nariz escorria numa expressão de genuína surpresa.

—Ganhar?!

—Claro. Uma entrevista com a navegadora dos Chapéus de Palha, atualmente, fará seus jornais escorrerem das bancas de tão rápido que serão vendidos, não? E além disso, o seu funcionário aqui destruiu parte de minha propriedade, encare isso como um ressarcimento.

A mera menção de sua presepada fizera com que o mensageiro balançasse, suas pernas tremendo com a lembrança.

—Ele o quê?!

—Pois é. Mas não se preocupe.- disse ela com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. —Como hoje foi um bom dia, estou disposta a fazer um bom preço para ti. Acho que a segunda recompensa de meu capitão já é um bom começo para uma compensação.- seus olhos já reluziam o ouro que viria de sua barganha. —Depois podemos acertar os detalhes sobre como efetuar o pagamento.-

O Den Den Mushi ficou imóvel, completamente em branco por alguns segundos, até assumir um sorriso terrificante e ganancioso que em muito surpreendera Nami.

—Você acha que está em condições de fazer-me exigências?!- a pergunta escarnecedora fora seguida de uma longa gargalhada que recaíra como um soco na boca do estômago da ruiva de uma maneira que até mesmo o mensageiro parecia incomodado. —Devo lembrar-lhe, minha querida, de que vocês rasgaram completamente o tratado de der Vogelweiss ao atacar meu funcionário? Vocês deveriam estar gratos por eu não ter-lhes entregado para marinha ainda! E outra, você acha realmente que eu lhe entregaria uma carta tão preciosa sem dar uma olhada antes?-

O coração de Nami apertou, seu estômago encolheu, sua respiração entrecortou-se e de repente era como se ela estivesse despencando da ilha do céu mais alta de todas diretamente para a ilha dos tritões sem que nada amortecesse sua queda.

—Ela me pareceu ser be~~m intima e... inapropriada? Já que você não se sente disposta à colaborar com uma entrevista rápida, talvez eu devesse publicar o conteúdo desta carta como um furo de reportagem? Com certeza seria um grande furo, revelar para o mundo a escandalosa natureza da relação de uma pirata tã~o notória e um-

—Não! Não tem...- cortou Nami, se interrompendo para ponderar suas palavras por um segundo, fechando os olhos com força ao sentir seu olho aguar-se, coração batendo cada vez mais apertado. —Não tem nada comprometedor na carta, eu garanto!- afirmou por entre os dentes, usando uma voz que há muito não usava.

—Sério?- a diabólica gaivota que falava do outro lado da linha perguntou num tom tão venenoso que, por um instante, Nami chegou a confundi-la com uma cobra. —Então não teria problema publica-la...

—Certo...- sua voz saia rachada enquanto que sua dignidade, quebrantada como nunca esteve desde que se juntara à Luffy, escorria por seu rosto como mais uma lágrima. —Eu dou a entrevista.

Rendeu-se por fim, tentando limpar as lágrimas de seu rosto para que o News Coo não se apenasse dela mais do que ele já o havia feito.

A última vez que tivera que se humilhar desse jeito ela ainda era parte do bando do Arlong.

O Den Den Mushi, por outro lado, começou a tremer de dor, tamanho era o sorriso que Morgans abrira do outro lado.

—Fico feliz em ouvir isto! Podemos começar, então?

E não mais prestou atenção ao que lhe fora perguntado. De fato, sequer prestara atenção ao que respondera. Não conseguia prestar real atenção a nada.

Sentia-se completamente nua diante de um homem que apenas queria devorar-lhe a carne e abusar de sua ingenuidade como bem entendesse.

A cada pergunta intrusiva, cada construção sugestiva, cada comentário esperto sobre suas resposta, cada respirada meticulosamente planejada, sentia-se cada vez menor, era como se ele a estivesse agarrando pelo peito e sufocando-lhe até que não lhe restasse ar nos pulmões para se manter viva.

A única certeza que tinha agora, era que Morgans não passava de um abutre em pele de gaivota.

O sol - cuja opressão agora soava nostálgica - já estava descendo pela linha do horizonte quando enfim aquele assédio terminou.

Ela sequer notara que tinha terminado, ele apenas desligou o Den Den Mushi sem dizer nada.

Um apito agudo vindo da bolsa do mensageiro fora a confirmação de que ele ao menos não havia lhe passado a perna.

De lá saiu um pequeno Den Den Mushi que caberia muito bem na palma da mão de Nami. O mensageiro simplesmente o posicionou sobre um pedaço de papel qualquer e este começou a andar a ritmo lento por cima do mesmo.

Seu rastro gosmento foi aos poucos preenchendo todo o espaço em branco e conforme secava, assumia a forma e a cor das palavras, aos poucos transformando um reles papel ordinário na carta por ela tão esperada.

Nami não ouso tirar os olhos da carta, o mensageiro não ouso lhe dirigir o olhar ou a palavra.

Por isto ela agradecia. Já não suportava olhar de pena que ele lhe dirigira durante toda a entrevista, não tinha que suportar também seus dizeres.

Quando enfim esteve com a carta em mãos - a que preço? - saiu a passos firmes, mesmo que incertos, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Abriu a porta da cozinha abruptamente, dando de cara com seu capitão.

—Ah! Nami! Onde esteve?!- perguntou ele surpreso com sua presença ali.

—Sanji não vai te perdoar se comer a comida da geladeira.- disse secamente passando por ele, esquecendo-se completamente de que a geladeira agora tinha tranca.

—Mas eu não vim pela comida... ! Oe! Nami!- chamou ao vê-la passar sem pagar-lhe atenção. —Ahn... AH! PATO! VEM CÁ, QUERO CONVERSA COM VOCÊ!- disse ao entrar na cozinha, mudando completamente de assunto.

Desceu pelas escadas que levavam ao convés gramado e o atravessou, pouco se importando com as festas que ali haviam.

Agradeceu a qualquer deus que existisse por todos os seus companheiros estarem completamente bêbados, tornando fácil simplesmente passar por eles sem muito esforço para desconversar.

Quando tomou das mãos de Sanji - quem viera canta-la - uma garrafa praticamente cheia de vinho que ele trazia consigo, derrubando-o no processo, os demais se limitaram a rir enquanto que o cozinheiro chorava por algo sobre ser odiado pelas mulheres.

Como o Luffy era o mais sóbrio de todos?!

Trancou a porta do quarto feminino logo após entrar, sem se preocupar muito, pois sabia que Robin tinha uma cópia da chave.

Encostou sua testa contra a madeira e, por mais que resistisse, não conseguiu evitar de chorar.

A frustração, a humilhação e a tristeza escorrendo todas por teu pranto.

Mas não se limitou a chorar no quarto escuro. De uma só vez bebeu todo o vinho que trazia consigo, virando-o com tanta força de vontade que acabou se afastando da porta, tropeçando em suas próprias pernas e caindo por sobre a cama.

Não fora o suficiente para deixa-la bêbada, mas por um instante se permitiu fingir-se ébria e riu de sua própria desgraça.

Pois, tal como um bêbado que acabou de passar pela maior humilhação de sua vida por uma garrafa de bebida, estava feliz.

Em seu bolso estava um pedaço de seu amor.

Em seu bolso estava a carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JÁ SAIU GOL DO ZENIT POHA, CHUPA LAZIO FILHA DA PUUUUUUUUU**! Sópraavisarmesmo, ospróximoscpaítulosserãomaiscurtosparaqueeupossameplanejarmelhorcomoescrevereiorestodafic.  
> Tchau, beijo na bunda, se inscreve no canal, da like, adiciona aos favoritos, me segue no insta, dá uma olhada no meu apoiase(apoia.se/Ifversos) e entra no canal do Telegram(t.me/ifola)! Abraços queridos, papai ama vocês.
> 
> DIBRA NEYRUTO, AVANTE PSG, DALE BARCA, VAI BORUSSIA, VAMONO SEVILLA!


	5. A carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 A 2, SENHORAS E SENHORES! FORA O BAILE! FORA OS AMEAÇO! Ao bocó que falou que o meu Framengo ia perder: CHUPA. Mas com todo o respeito, claro. Classificação maravilhosa, e mais 3 milão no bolso do mengão. Que quarta, senhoras e senhores, que quarta! E o Gabigoles tá voltando, hein! O homem já mandou até preparar as placas! Se Domingo o Fla me entra com Gabigoleador, BH perna de turbina e Pedro queixola, o GALO VIRA GALINHA! O GALO VIRA GANJA! Nesse ritmo segunda-feira vou almoçar strogonoff! E amanhã já saberemos quem vai ser a próxima vitima da copa do brazola! Que maravilha! Enfim, queridos, os capítulos agora vão sair sempre por volta desse horário, 20, 21. Tudo pra terminar a fic o mais rápido possível pra vocês, afinal eu ainda tenho AFC pra terminar antes de acabar Novembro. Vou lá, fui! Boa leitora!

Acendeu o abajur que ficava ao lado da cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos por meros segundos em uma reza silenciosa por boas noticiais.

Assim, começou a ler a carta de seu amor.

O quarto escuro parecia competir com a luz do abajur, gerando assim um ambiente quase que de penumbra por sobre a carta, e os sons de festas, cada vez mais altos, pareciam também tentar desviar seu foco das letras a sua frente, ainda assim, do momento em que seus olhos encontraram as primeiras letras por diante, não mais existia mundo, não mais existia cor, não mais existia som.

Tudo que existia era Nami e sua carta, e a voz melodiosa que parecia cantar as palavras conforme a navegadora as lia.

_Querida Nami, como tem estado? Queria poder ter mais tempo para poder escrever, mas no momento eu estou em um ancoradouro em Water 7 para fazer alguns reparos antes de seguirmos para Sabaody._

_Topamos com alguns piratas novatos depois de pegarmos um Log Pose quebrado próximo de Jaya, mas eu mostrei pra eles que não se deve mexer com quem já conseguiu parar uma guerra civil!_

Nami riu com um desenho mal feito de uma mulher musculosa de braços cruzados feito por alguém que claramente não tem jeito para tal logo ao lado da letra. 

_Ou ao menos Pell mostrou!_

Um sorriso meio de canto se recusou a deixar o rosto da navegadora.

_Apesar de perigosa, Jaya é linda! Não tão linda quanto Water 7, mas ainda assim linda! E que cidade incrível que é Water 7, Nami! Ouvi dizer que todo ano ela afunda cinco centímetros! E parece que o prefeito quer construir um casco e transformar a cidade toda em um gigantesco navio! Dá pra acreditar?!_

Nami deu um pequeno bufo como quem diz "você não viu nada". Afinal, o que ela diria se estivesse em Thriller Bark?

_E por aqui todos comemoraram quando souberam do que aconteceu em Dress Rosa! Luffy-san é tão incrível! Sinto tanta falta de vocês! Principalmente de você! Morro de saudades de ficar até tarde conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada a madrugada inteira no navio!_

Nami fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, uma felicidade pulsante batendo em seu peito.

Era tão bom relembrar de quando estavam juntas que poderia até mesmo esquecer que um dia havia tido um problema para ocupar-lhe a cabeça.

Respirou fundo e voltou a ler.

_O pessoal daqui tá perguntando por que você não estava em Dress Rosa, falaram até que talvez você tivesse brigado com os outros, mesmo eu dizendo que não tem como isso acontecer o pai insistiu pra perguntar. Tá tudo bem ai? Como estão o Luffy e os outros? O Sanji-kun continua te atazanando? O Luffy começou a te atazanar depois do "golpe da felicidade"?_

Nami gargalhou como um rostinho envergonhado que também foi desenhado ao lado do papel.

_Mostra pra eles quem é que manda!_

Dessa vez era um punho fechado dando um soco e mais risadas.

Não leva meu pai a mal, tá? Ele só tem se preocupado muito com todas as coisas ultimamente... ele tá se preparando pra se aposentar e curtir a vida, mas não para de se preocupar! Vê se pode?!

_Eu já falei pra ele não se preocupar que eu to cuidando de tudo no castelo, mas ele não me ouve! Insisti em vigiar para "caso eu venha precisar de ajuda"!_

E uma carinha de tédio.

_Eu já estou até mesmo assinando leis! Eu até criei uma "zona florestal" pra evitar períodos de seca! E NASCEU UMA ÁRVORE!_

Nami ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionada com o feito.

_EU SOU A NOVA RAINHA DE ALABASTA!_

E uma carinha engraçada com uma coroa.

_Mas papai disse que eu só vou poder assumir depois que casar_

A cara de nojo desenhada no papel refletia perfeitamente a cara de nojo de Nami.

_Ele disse que era importante para "firmar" alianças e "fortalecer as relações do reino", pro inferno!_

Um sorriso conseguiu por fim espantar o semblante de desgosto que tinha tomado o rosto de Nami.

_Eu briguei tanto com ele por conta disso, Nami... cheguei à pensar em fugir... teria ainda teria espaço no bando? X_

O coração de Nami descompassou-se de felicidade. Claro que não seria simples, eles teriam que retornar até a primeira metade da Grand Line, mas ela duvidava que os outros se importarias com isso e tinha espaço de sobra pra Vivi no Sunny.

Nami chegou até mesmo à ensaiar o que ela falaria com Luffy, mas seu coração fora atravessado por uma estaca de gelo no paragrafo seguinte.

_Mas eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele disse que eu poderia escolher um "pretende doméstico" desde que ele tivesse relevância para o país! Isso quer dizer que eu vou poder casar com o Koza! Ele é o candidato perfeito! O povo de Alabasta conhece ele bem e ele já está habituado a liderar os outros! Além de ser um herói de guerra e a mudança de status seria uma boa maneira de recompensa-lo pelos seus feitos liderando a "resistência"!_

A visão de Nami se embaçou conforme seu olho se enchia de água.

_Eu perguntei pro pai e ele aprovou!_

Uma carinha de felicidade destoou sobre papel que se molhara com uma gota salgada.

_Ele disse que eu só preciso propor oficialmente! Farei isso quando retornar da Reviere!_

E um soluço escapou-lhe ao ver uma ampulheta desenhada. Já era tarde para impedir, tarde para se declarar.

_Extraoficialmente já estão cuidando de tudo! Assim que tudo estiver acertado eu mando uma carta com os detalhes! Sintam-se à vontade para "invadir" a cerimônia! Só não sequestrem a noiva!_

E Nami não mais fora capaz de ler a carta. Abraçou-se com o papel, seu pranto caindo como rios por seus olhos enquanto tentava abafar o choro cobrindo seu rosto ao abraçar as próprias pernas, recostando sua testa nos próprios joelhos.

Chorou sem parar, seu corpo tremendo enquanto se sentia cada vez mais impotente.

E enquanto ela chorava até adormecer, do lado de fora do quarto a festa seguiu noite a dentro.

Acordou na mesma posição em que dormira. Suas costas doíam por ter dormido arqueada, seus músculos estava rígidos pela posição em que ficaram. Seus olhos ardiam e sei pescoço havia dado mal jeito. Uma dor de cabeça excruciante lhe atormentava.

Ao seu lado Robin dormia pesadamente, um forte odor de álcool exalando de seu corpo. Olhou para ela por um segundo, sentindo-se muito levemente tentada pela maneira exposta que sua curta roupa exibia suas curvas, sendo possível até mesmo ver a popa de suas nádegas, desguarnecidas pelo curtíssimo short que vestia para dormir.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ela claramente precisava se aliviar.

Sexualmente falando.

Todo esse estresse acumulando estava fazendo mal para ela. A questão era quem. Estavam a tanto tempo no mar que ela já não tinha certeza se um dia chegariam à uma ilha, ou se essa era mais uma das peças mortais da Grand Line.

"A ilha que fantasma que não chega nunca".

E depois que ela chegasse lá, ela conseguiria superar seu amor platônico por Vivi e se deitar com uma mulher que não seja sua princesa de cabelos azuis?

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, tratando de trancar a porta logo atrás de si, pois se ela que era ela quase atacou a Robin enquanto ela dormia, não podia realmente por a mão no fogo por nenhum dos homens que habitavam o navio.

Atravessou o Sunny mais uma vez, tomando cuidado para não pisar nos corpos bêbados estirados pelo gramado e começou a se encaminhar para a cozinha na esperança de que houvesse algo para matar a fome de quem não havia comido nada desde a tarde do dia anterior.

Parou ao ver que a porta da cozinha jazia entreaberta. Somou isso ao fato de que Luffy não estava entre os desacordados e avançou como um carrasco, pronta para pegar seu capitão no flagra, assaltando a geladeira.

Sanji estava tão bêbado que esqueceu a geladeira aberta?!

Mas parou ao ouvir uma risada graciosa e meio embaraçada de quem tentava abafar o próprio riso.

—Eu to falando sério!- foi a voz alegre de Luffy.

—Luffy! Você tá desviando o foco de novo!- acusou ainda tentando conter o riso a graciosa voz feminina.

Espiando pelo vidro Nami viu que ele falava pelo Den Den Mushi com uma postura completamente comportada, mesmo que relaxado.

—Não to! Te juro!- disse com um sorriso simples e singelo.

—Tá sim! O assunto é sério, poxa! Se descobrirem!?- apesar do riso ainda invasor, havia na voz da mulher um tom de urgência.

—Não vão, meu amor, não vão.- garantiu ele num tom alienígena aos lábios do Luffy abobado que todos conheciam.

Seu capitão tinha uma amante?!

E o resto da conversa espiada surpreendeu Nami muito além do que qualquer coisa que a Grand Line poderia proporcionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recado rápido, as coisa daqui pra frente são mais ladeira a baixo, bele? Prepara o coração.  
> apoia.se/ifversos  
> t.me/ifola


	6. Pescados não pagos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos, me atrasei tanto porque passei o dia todo fora hoje, então to morto de cansaço(apaguei enquanto escrevia, serião), mas tá aqui a criança. Ficou meio meh, mas o contexto explica. Vou lá que eu tenho que dormi. Mas antes que eu me esqueça. OH~~~~ SÃO PAU~~~LO, SE PREPARE PORQUE O RESULTADO DO MARACA NÃO VAI SE REPETIR~~~ JÁ CAIU NA SULA, NA LIBERTA, NO PAULISTINHA E VAI CAIR AQUI, NA COPA DO BRAZOLA O FLA VAI TE FAZER CHORAR! LALAIALALAIA! E SE PREPARE QUE NA QUARTA NOITE EU VOU LHE USAR! DALE DALE DALE OH! DALE DALE DALE OH! MENGÃO DO MEU CORAÇÃO!  
> Enfim, boa leitroa, fui, SHAZÃO

As dores precederam o seu despertar. Ergueu seu tronco das gramíneas cujo chão dominavam e se sentou sobre os próprios calcanhares. Esfregou os olhos ainda fechados e tentou - sem sucesso - aos poucos abri-los.

Tateou seus arredores procurando se localizar, tentando encontrar algo que lhe ajudasse a se lembrar de ao menos um vislumbre da noite passada.

Sentiu com as pontas de seus dedos quando encontrou o rodapé de madeira da escada e bateu com o topo de sua cabeça contra a parte de baixo do banco que ficava ao redor do mastro principal do navio.

No susto da pancada, abriu seus olhos abruptamente, na dor de ter tão repentinamente exposto-os a luz, recuou, topando novamente a parte de trás da cabeça contra a parte de baixo do banco.

Levantou cambaleante dali, o mundo ainda rotativo ao seu redor.

Aventurou-se a subir as escadas de tal maneira, sentindo que cairia a qualquer momento, precisando, por duas vezes, descer alguns degraus para evitar de rolar escada baixo. Respirou fundo e voltou a subir, alcançando enfim a cozinha.

A geladeira encontrava-se trancada, como sempre, mas ao menos poderia beber um pouco de água, e foi para isso que havia ido até ali.

Enquanto enchia seu copo, o chão parecia tremer, como se algo enorme se aproximasse, podia até mesmo ouvir o ranger do metal mordendo metal a cada pequeno tremor. Quando enfim a porta fora aberta por Franky, já havia se encolhido tal que o ciborgue teve dificuldade de encontrar-lhe por trás do balcão.

—Ahn... ah! Ei! Usopp! Peguei suas ferramentas para madeira um pouco! Vou precisar fazer algumas modificações para poder integrar melhor a casa de máquinas ao Sunny... espero que não se importe! Sanji disse que é pra você continuar pescando!

—Tá tá tá... tudo bem!- respondeu o moreno apertando cada vez mais suas têmporas para tentar acalmar a fúria das uvas que trovejava por dentro de sua cabeça.

—Quê? Não me diga que você também tá com ressaca?- perguntou o carpinteiro rindo uma risada que ecoava por toda a cozinha numa profunda voz, fazendo Usopp se encolher ainda mais. —Sanji também ficou mal depois de ontem! Chopper tá tentando ajudar ele dando algum remédio na enfermaria, mas é difícil curar a ressaca de alguém quando não se consegue curar a própria ressaca!

Ao final de seus dizeres risadas ainda mais altas e profundas ecoaram pelo recinto, causando a porta do outro lado à se abrir e algum uma cadeira a voar da enfermaria até a testa do homem cujo tamanho era tremendo que apenas sua cabeça conseguia passar pela porta aperta, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás e cair para o convés inferior, fazendo um estrondo tão alto que Usopp podia jurar que sua cabeça estouraria a qualquer momento.

—QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, SEU TANNUKI ANÃO?!- gritou ele de lá debaixo, fazendo saltar uma veia da testa de Usopp

—CALA A BOCA, SUA LATA VELHA!- berrou de volta Chopper num tom de voz que não cabia ao médico.

—PAREM DE GRITAR VOCÊS DOIS!- gritaram tanto Usopp quanto Sanji, irritados com o barulho em excesso.

—YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Momento perfeito para minha nova música de batalha!- intrometeu-se Brook, saindo do andar de cima da cozinha com seu fiel violino em mãos, começando a tocar um som irritantemente agudo e extremamente repetitivo.

—PARA DE TOCAR ESSA MERDA!- o grito foi uníssono enquanto Sanji chutava o afro da caveira para o alto.

—Eu vou pescar que eu ganho mais!- disse o atirador por fim, terminando sua água e saindo da cozinha, indo até o dormitório masculino pegar sua vara antes de se sentar sobre o corrimão do navio, lançar seu anzol e esperar.

E esperar.

E esperar.

E esperar.

Enquanto esperava, começou a pensar.

Óculos escuros no rosto, chapéu de pescador para evitar de queimar o rosto, vara de pesca na mão e um sol infernal queimando sua pele negra.

Quando pensava no seu futuro, anos atrás, antes de deixar sua ilha, ele sempre se imaginou assim.

Um homem que simples que ajudava a construir uma casa ou outra para viver, pregando algumas tábuas aqui ou ali, ou até mesmo se aventurando à ponto de se lançar em alto mar para tentar trazer um pescado ou outro.

Não um pirata notório cuja a recompensa superava em muito as de grandes nomes do mar de onde viera.

Mas, é claro, se ele tivesse que viver de habilidades manuais ou de sua pesca ele estaria perdido.

Não fosse sua total inabilidade, Merry talvez ainda estivesse vivo e viajando com o bando.

Se fosse realmente bom em pescar, não estaria a duas semanas pescando, tentando pegar qualquer peixe que o valha, sem qualquer sucesso, estaria?

Não, ele não conseguiria viver por suas próprias mãos, essa é que era a verdade.

E ele não conseguiria viver uma vida de pirataria se dependesse de si mesmo, disso ele tinha certeza.

Assim como seu martelo de dez toneladas, ele não era nada, se não uma farsa.

"GOD USOPP: 736 MILHÕES DE BERRIES", que piada.

O que havia ele feito para de fato merecer qualquer valor que fosse maior que o do Chopper, se nem ao menos pescar ele conseguia?!

Luffy - quem ainda não acordara, mesmo o sol já se pondo - merecia todo o valor que tinha.

Mas não só ele.

Chopper - quem também botara um óculos escuro e agora estava pescando ao seu lado - sim, merecia uma recompensa gigantesca.

Até mesmo Nami - que a igual que Luffy, ainda não havia levantando - merecia uma recompensa gorda.

Mas e ele?

Ele não passava de uma estória de pescador!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fui  
> t.me/ifola  
> apoia.se/ifversos


	7. Diárias de inanição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso importante, não mais criarei notas iniciais como está. Eu acabo por gastar um tempo demasiadamente desnecessário à escreve-las e ninguém ou quase ninguém as lê. É um tempo perdido que sinceramente, só me cansa. Vou limita-las à avisos sobre a estória e sobre os capítulos em si, como eu imagino que elas tenham sido pensadas para ser, não?
> 
> E já entrando no embalo: Eu demorei-me para postar este capítulo pois gastei o último final de semana inteiro acertando o planejamento desta fanfic. Não ficou o fino do fino, mas ficou ok. Depois disso eu demorei um pouco para pegar o ritmo de escrever de novo, mas cá estamos nós. Se tudo der certo, até a próxima quarta não só eu terei recuperado estes capítulos de atraso como terei alguns capítulos escritos em off e prontos para serem postados. Até lá, esperem um pouco, tá bom, queridos? 
> 
> Ah! A partir DESTE PONTO, a fic sofre uma guinada de roteiro e tende a ficar mais tensa, então, acabou a paz, acabou a brincadeira.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Disparos de pólvora enchiam o ar como se canhões atirassem contra um inimigo invisível, e depois uma vez mais as explosões foram ouvidas.

As karpas de pegar peixe já estavam no ar e, com sorte, elas trariam de volta algo que pudesse ser usado para talvez sujar as panelas de Sanji.

Usopp não se contentou com as karpas, no entanto.

Não havia tempo para se desperdiçar, assim como não havia mais espaço disponível por sobre os corrimões do Sunny.

Todos estavam agora empenhados na pesca.

Não era por menos.

Estupidez era a única palavra que poderia ser usada para definir. Talvez estupidez e incompetência fossem a dupla mais certeira para definir o momento pelo qual passava.

Estupidez pois haviam se descuidado, e feio. Talvez seja porque todos estavam apreensivos demais depois de fugirem de Wano deixando tudo para trás, talvez seja porque eles estavam cansados da ação desenfreada e o ritmo frenético que eles tiveram que manter desde que chegaram ao Novo Mundo.

Independe.

O fato era de que eles não haviam um estoque de comida muito farto quando passaram a ser perseguidos pelos dois Yonkou - não era como se o país de Wano fosse um paraíso onde da terra nasciam fontes ilimitadas de alimento para todos os que ali viviam, e toda a comida do país se perdeu naquele maldito festival.

E eles não foram exatamente um exemplo do que fazer em casos de escassez de modo geral. Sanji até tentou impor algo parecido com um racionamento, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando eles tiveram a genial ideia de fazer um banquete em comemoração ao aumento das recompensas do bando.

Sendo que, em alguns casos, esse aumento era desmerecido.

Oh, incompetência.

O que havia ele para oferecer como explicação para os seus 736 milhões? Que competência tinha ele que lhe valesse tanto?

Há semanas vinha falhando em trazer para o Sunny um peixe sequer, e agora aqui estavam eles.

Um navio de desesperados onde há três dias ninguém sabia o que era comer. Não à toa o empenho de todos estava nisso agora.

Varas de pescar agora dominavam completamente as bordas do Sunny. Usopp já havia perdido a conta de quantas karpas ele havia lançado na esperança de que alguma lhe trouxesse uma resposta positiva, mas nada. Sanji, assim como Jinbe, estavam mergulhando para tentar encontrar uma pista de algo comestível, o Sanji usando seu Blue Walk e o Jinbe... bem, sendo o Jinbe.

Franky estava enfiado na casa das máquinas tentado, de algum jeito, acelerar o passo das pás do Sunny de maneira que o combustível do navio não se acabasse antes de chegarem de fato até a próxima ilha.

Nami e Robin estavam no convés superior, Robin lendo na biblioteca em busca de algo que servisse de ajuda nessa situação e Nami cuidando das suas laranjeiras e, vira e meche, espiando por entre as vigas do corrimão para o Luffy de maneira desconfiada. Luffy, por outro lado, assim como ele e Chopper estavam vigiando as varas e linhas de pesca.

Brook, por fim, partiu correndo por sobre as águas em uma direção aleatória na esperança de ver uma sombra de peixe que valha algum fio de esperança, vasculhando as águas com sua alma.

E assim se foi o primeiro dia.

E o segundo.

Três dias se passaram sem qualquer sucesso ou novidade.

No quarto dia, uma das karpas acabou por acertar Brook enquanto ele corria, dando uma falta esperança de que talvez eles tivessem pegado algum peixe de tamanho mediano para, quem sabe, sujar os dentes deles por uns dias que fosse.

Brook foi linchado naquele dia.

No quinto dia, Franky entrou para o grupo de pesca, mas eles não tiveram qualquer sucesso.

Tampouco o obtiveram no sexto.

À exceção de Franky e Brook, cujos corpos já não eram totalmente orgânicos, a fome já havia dominado todos os membros do bando por completo.

Carrancas de irritação dominavam os semblantes de rostos cada vez mais magros da tripulação nos dias que se seguiram.

Entre o décimo terceiro e o décimo quinto dia de jejum Franky começou a montar máquinas e mais máquinas para tentar pescar.

Algumas não passavam de autômatos que cumpriam a simples função de atirar o anzol com a isca em direção ao mar. Outro, mais moderno, ficou na função de vigiar as várias varas e linhas de pesca para puxar automaticamente, mas a máquina nunca chegou a puxar as linhas. Uma outra, mais passiva, agia como um filtro por onde a água subia por debaixo do leme e caia como cascata pelas laterais do casco.

A mais robusta e agressiva de todas as invenções era uma espécie de canhão mirado para a face da água por onde os tripulantes - por dentro de uma cápsula segura - eram atirados a toda força metros e mais metros em direção ao mar profundo para tentar encontrar comida.

Participavam das expedições Luffy - com uma roupa especial totalmente vedada desenvolvida por Usopp -, Sanji - impulsionado pelo seu Blue Walk -, Zoro - que até então haviam esquecido que estava na torre de vigia -, Jinbe - cuja capacidade natatória Franky havia esquecido-se completamente enquanto desenvolvia sua máquina -, Franky - por meio de uma modificação submarina de si mesmo -, Usopp - que fora o único a se lançar mar abaixo sem qualquer roupa ou capacidade especial - e Brook - que enviara a própria alma com o grupo.

Era impressionante o quão cristalina eram aquelas águas, pois, mesmo do fundo oceânico dava para ver todo o caminho até os infernais raios de sol sem qualquer turvidão.

Era possível também enxergar a total falta de peixes que ali havia.

Mesmo assim, esse se mostrou o método mais produtivo.

Encontraram assim algumas moedas de ouro, duas fotos, um par de botas, uma coroa enferrujada, os restos imortais de uma boa espada, três esqueletos abraçados, quatro taças quebradas, uma garrafa fechada de um bom vinho, mas nada que lhes enchesse a barriga.

Como o Sunny andava a passo de tartaruga, foi assim no primeiro, no segundo, no terceiro, no quarto, no quinto, no sexto e no sétimo dia.

No oitavo dia, um dia particularmente quente, Usopp agarrou-se à uma truta que estava de passagem e que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho, além de dez vezes o seu peso.

E ele deu combate só, pois os demais companheiros de fundo do mar estavam longe demais para ver e socorre-lo.

O animal era veloz, forte e arrisco, debateu-se sobre o agarre do homem e tentou morde-lo para se livrar. A poeira do solo marinho ergueu-se com o confronto dos dois guerreiros do mar, e Usopp, cujo cansaço e a fome já cobravam seu preço sobre seu corpo, lutava contra a truta, contra o calor, contra o peso d'água e contra si mesmo para manter-se consciente e trazer o alimento para casa.

Ele abraçou por completo o tronco do bicho, tanto com suas mãos quanto com suas pernas, seus dedos cravaram-se e apertaram as escamas do animal, enfiando até mesmo por entre as guelras do pobre bicho e Usopp mordeu a barbatana dorsal para evitar que ele conseguisse fugir.

O peixe o arrastou, o acertou, o mordeu, o fez bater com a própria cabeça contra o chão, fez de tudo para soltar-se, mas Usopp estava determinado a mata-lo ainda debaixo das águas antes de subir com seu troféu.

Uma luta brutal onde ele seu corpo sangrou na medida que se cortava nas escamas do peixe.

Uma batalha que ele teria ganho se não tivesse sido puxado de volta para o navio por seus companheiros que nele permaneciam.

Ou era o que havia acontecido na cabeça do pobre homem.

Quando dias depois ele acordou, um magro Doutor Chopper explicou o que lhe ocorreu.

A fome, o cansaço, a fadiga, o calor o fizeram delirar. Uma alucinação perigosamente realista se somou à uma série de convulsões no solo do mar e Usopp desmaiou ao dar com a testa contra uma pedra.

Era um milagre que ele sequer tenha sobrevivido e não mais haveriam expedições para evitar que algo do tipo voltasse a ocorrer.

Usopp recebeu a noticia sem se abalar e manteve-se forte diante do médico. Manteve-se forte diante de seus companheiros. Manteve-se forte diante da fome. Manteve-se forte diante da dor. Mas na calada da noite, quando ele estava sozinho na enfermaria do outro lado de onde estavam todos os seus amigos, como manter-se forte diante de seu próprio fracasso?

Mais uma estória de pescador.

Mais uma farsa.

Uma piada de mal gosto que dava-lhe anseia só de ser contada.

E assim ele dormiu.

E num salto ele acordou.

Todos pularam de suas camas de sobressalto na manhã do trigésimo segundo dia de jejum forçado.

Todos correram para o convés as pressas.

—RÁPIDO!- gritava uma Nami de aspecto esquelético e pele tão pálida quanto leite. —É O LUFFY!- reportou ela lutando contra uma corda que puxava e escorregava contra seu aperto. —ELE TÁ SE AFOGANDO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso queridos, boa quarta e um bjo. Papai ama vocês, até amanhã!  
> Ajuda nois: apoia.se/ifversos  
> Saiba das novidade pelo nosso canal do Telegram: t.me/ifola


	8. Afogado nas águas da vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei-me pois dei uma desanimada, perdão, mas a partir de hoje eu pretendo começar uma maratona para escrever todos os capítulos da fic de uma vez, de fato. A partir da semana que vem, quando eu chegar aos capítulos correspondentes aos dias(quando eu conseguir postar o capítulo 15 no dia 15, por exemplo), eu começarei a retomada de AFC, até sincronizar as duas fics. Por sinal, este é o ponto de virada da fic e ele que define como será a pegada dela daqui por diante. Boa leitura, bom proveito, boa sexta. #partiuqsextou

Usopp foi o primeiro a chegar à Nami por proximidade, ele tomou a corda das mãos da navegadora e começou a puxar, usando o corrimão do navio como apoio, Nami puxando a corda mais atrás.

Chopper e Brook se juntaram aos dois no esforço para tentar puxar a corda enquanto que Zoro, Sanji, Jinbe e até mesmo Franky se atiraram no mar para resgata-lo.

Felizmente, pois não muito depois dos quatro se jogarem a outra ponta da corda se soltou, deixando Luffy completamente a deriva e fazendo os quatro que a estavam puxando caírem sobre suas próprias bundas.

Usopp foi o primeiro a se recuperar, levantando-se e partindo novamente em direção ao corrimão, inclinando seu tronco para fora da embarcação para ver como o traje especial que Franky criou para esses mergulhos se desfazia justamente por Luffy ter colocado-a sozinho, quando, justamente por ser feita para vedar o corpo completamente, ela precisava de pelo menos três pessoas para ser vestida.

—O que esse idiota tava pensando?!- se perguntou o atirador batendo a palma de sua mão contra a própria testa.

—MIL FLEUR!- gritou Robin, mãos e mais mãos saindo pelo casco e corajosamente entrando mar a dentro para tentar resgatar o capitão, mas não chegou a ser necessário, pois Jinbe o pegou pelo tronco e o arremessou para cima, num golpe karateka tão poderoso que o corpo de Luffy não só saiu da água, como chegou à alçar um voo que o deixou alguns bons metros acima do nível do convés em si.

Foi Sanji quem o pegou em meio ao ar, saindo do mar às pressas e o alcançando com seu Sky Walk.

Chopper não se demorou para começar os primeiros socorros ao passo que Robin usava suas mãos gigantes - tardiamente formadas - para içar Zoro, Jinbe e Franky de volta para o lado de dentro do Sunny.

Sanji e todos os outros deram espaço para Chopper trabalhar quando este pediu, e todos acompanharam em tensão enquanto o médico fazia seu trabalho, os já finos braços agora ainda mais afinados pela fome comprimindo o peito do capitão e o focinho tentando assoprar vida para dentro dos pulmões inundados.

Até que um longo e duradouro jato de água salgada fora cuspido pelo capitão com uma força tal que fez Usopp voar alguns metros para trás.

—AAAAAHHHHH!- berrou ele ao se sentar no gramado.

—CUSPA PRA OUTRO LADO, MALDITO!- revoltou-se o atirador.

—Luffy-san voltou dos mortos! YOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO- comemorou Brook correndo por todos os conveses do Sunny numa velocidade que apenas o esqueleto conseguiria.

—ELE NÃO TINHA MORRIDO!- gritou irritado Sanji

—Foi mal!- desculpou-se o capitão coçando a nuca numa risada mal contida.

—E VOCÊ PODE TRATAR DE TER MAIS CUIDADO, SEU MERDA!- repreendeu rispidamente o cozinheiro, acertando o homem de borracha com um ponta pé usando o calcanhar.

—Ainda bem que não perdemos o Luffy. Seria terrível ver o bando se dividindo e se matando em uma guerra interna entre Zoro, Franky, Jinbe e Sanji pra ver quem assumiria como o novo capitão...- analisou Robin com uma mão delicadamente posta sobre seu queixo e um olhar sereno no rosto, apesar de que um gota solitária de suor frio denunciava o genuíno alivio de quem se desesperara.

—Luffy-kun...- um vocativo em tom reprobatório foi a única reação de Jinbe.

—Então você finalmente o fez...- começou, ajoelhado, com seu traje especialmente projetado para mergulhos destruído em mãos. —SEU MANÍACO! VOCÊ EXPLODIU TUDO, MALDITO SEJA!- chorou ele por fim, socando o chão do Sunny.

—O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TAVA FAZENDO?! QUER MORRER, É!?- agrediu o doutor, irritado com as risadas dadas em resposta ao desespero de seu companheiro.

—Nah, não, não, não, não, eu só queria ver se conseguia pegar uns peixes!- respondeu ainda com risadas mal contidas.

—ORA, SEU... !- saindo de seu choro com um afã de raiva, Franky mirou suas metralhadoras para o próprio capitão, mas Usopp - que finalmente terminara de cuspir a água salgada que entrou em sua boca - estava com os olhos fixos em nenhuma outra pessoa, se não Nami.

A navegadora, quem se mantivera em silêncio desde que Luffy fora resgatado, caminhou, também em silêncio, a curtos passos na direção do homem, e antes que qualquer um notasse ou se movesse, tudo que pôde-se ouvir foi o ecoar de um tapa desferido com a mão cheia sobre o rosto do homem.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse se recuperar do choque inicial, ela o segurou pela gola de sua blusa com firmeza, por mais que em sua magreza não havia força para ergue-lo, ela, em toda a sua fraqueza e franqueza, o olhou nos olhos com um misto de raiva frustrada, alívio e desespero.

—Você precisa ter mais cuidado a partir de agora!- cuspiu ela tal como se fosse uma ordem. —Eu sei que até aqui fomos sempre nós por nós mesmos e por nossos amigos, mas você não pode mais agir assim! _Mas agora você tem um filho a tua espera!_ \- e o ar falta ao pulmão de todos os ouvintes. —Eu ouvi a sua conversa com aquela mulher pelo Den Den Mushi aquele dia!

Olhos arregalados e suspiros de espanto se espalharam pela tripulação quando a única reação do capitão à acusação foi um olhar franzido de quem havia sido pego no ato, confirmado o fato.

E logo em uníssono todos gritaram.

—O QUÊ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu disse nas notas lá em cima, eu preciso correr pra chegar nos correspondentes, isso vai se traduzir em capítulos mais curtos. Se tudo der certo, devo postar mais um hoje, mas não posso garantir nada. Antes que eu me vá, antes que eu me esqueça, eu EXIJO teoroas. Quem é a mãe do filho do filho do filho do Garp? Flw qridos. Papai ama vcs. Até a manana.  
> apoia.se/ifversos  
> t.me/ifola


	9. Apenas algumas nuvens negras num céu azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, caralho, como deu trabalho pra escrever isso. To morrendo de sono, mas valeu a pena. Como eu disse no cap. anterior, aquele era o ponto de virada, neste cap. cês vão perceber que as coisas "viraram". Tenso, mas já dá pra ver como que será o tom da fic daqui pra frente. Boa leitura, bom sábado, bom dia(no meu caso é boa noite).

Todos ficaram em completo silêncio depois da constatação enquanto que a navegadora encarava o olhar de seu capitão com pura determinação em seu semblante.

—E-ei... isso é sério mesmo?!- questionou Sanji, um cigarro recém aceso escorregando por seus lábios e chocando-se pela grama.

—Isso é bom, né?- perguntou Usopp, encarando cada um de seus companheiros para ter alguma noção sobre como reagir.

Sorrisos pouco a pouco foram tomando os rostos de seus colegas.

—AW! TEM UM CHAPÉUZINHO DE PALHA NO MUNDO?!- perguntou Franky fazendo algumas poses e com um semblante alegre.

—YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!- de tão animado que estava, Brook, correndo para todos os lados, acertou o mastro principal do Sunny, mas sem deixar se abater por isto, ele surpreendentemente começou a caminhar pela madeira, subindo mastro acima, até dar com a viga de apoio da vela e começar a correr de ponta-cabeça - sua cartola-coroa caindo no processo -, até se permitir levar pela gravidade, dando uma cambalhota no ar e caindo de joelhos ao lado de Luffy e Nami, retomando sua cartola em meio a queda e fazendo um gesto como quem cumprimenta um igual.

—Bem-vindo ao clube, Luffy-san!- saudou o esqueleto.

—VOCÊ TEM FILHOS?!- perguntou Usopp no alto de sua surpresa.

—Yohoho! Na verdade eu- Usopp não chegou a ouvir o resto da resposta.

—De onde vêm os bebês?- questionou Chopper, puxando a perna da calça de Usopp para chamar sua atenção.

—COMO VOCÊ PODE SER UM MÉDICO SEM SABER DISSO?! E POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ PERGUNTANDO PRA MIM, EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!? VOCÊ É NOVO DEMAIS PRA SABER DISSO DE QUALQUER MANEIRA!- disparou as respostas com mais rapidez do que gostaria de admitir o atirador.

—YOHOHOHOHO!

—Precisamos comemorar! Ei, Usopp, vai buscar aquele vinho que achamos semana passada!- ordenou Sanji, ao que ele já ia seguir quando...

—Eu cuido disso!- intrometeu-se Chopper, oferecendo-se para tomar o lugar de Usopp, já partindo para faze-lo.

—Ei!- protestou o rapaz, em vão.

—Franky! Vamos precisar fazer um berço! Mas onde é que vamos deixar ele? Não tem muito espaço sobrando no dormitório masculino desde que Jinbe entrou pro bando... apesar de que ele prefere dormir sempre no Soldier Dock System ou no aquário... no quarto das mulheres, talvez?!

—Não seja idiota!- retrucou ofendido o ciborgue. —Eu não vou fazer um simples "berço"! Eu vou fazer o FRANKY SHOGUN MK 2: MINI LUFFY! Vai ser de aço impenetrável, será flutuante, terá luzes e lasers e vai ficar num quarto especialmente projetado pro garoto na figura de proa do Sunny, para ter a melhor vista possível!- enquanto falava, Franky abraçara os ombros do cozinheiro com um braço enquanto que com a mão livre ele gesticulava como quem mostrasse o futuro e, ao final de seus dizeres, ele apertou seus nariz de ferro por alguns segundos e seus cabelos azulados mudaram-se, formando uma figura reta de topo arredondado, com duas pernas de apoio, dois olhos pouco acima de um corte feito rente ao começo da parte arredondada e um chapéu de palha cobrindo o domo.

—OH!!!!!- impressionou-se Sanji.

—QUE LEGAL!- Usopp precisou piscar os olhos repetidamente e sacudir a própria cabeça para tirar-se do estupor de maravilhamento. —EI, SEUS IMBECIS! UM NAVIO PIRATA NÃO É LUGAR PARA UMA CRIANÇA!- repreendeu ele.

—EI, SEI IMBICIL, IM NIVIO PIRITA NAO E LIGAR PIRA IMA CRIANSA- imitaram os dois em um profundo tom de deboche, o próprio Sanji apertando o nariz de Franky dessa vez, resultando em um corte de cabelo que mimetizava o rosto de Usopp fazendo uma careta com grandes lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

—MIDORI BOSHI!- num rápido ataque de oportunidade, os dois foram atingidos em suas testas.

—ORA, SEU!- recuperaram-se, prontos para ataca-lo.

—SUICIDAL HAMMER CORN*!- da testa de ambos o caule de duas plantas cresceu, se uniu num só, criando uma grande planta cujo longo caule deu fruto a inúmeros brotos de flor que logo desabrocharam, deixando crescer de seu cerne uma dura espiga de milho no formato de martelo que, ao crescer, desfiaram-se da planta, batendo contra as cabeças que estavam abaixo, desferindo assim inúmeras marteladas.

Um sorriso vitorioso preencheu o rosto do atirador vendo seus algozes derrotados.

—Lu-luffy, q-quem seria e-ssa... mu-mulher que vo-você engravi-gravidou?- questionou com intensa dificuldade Robin, mantendo um sorriso rígido e falso, olhos fechados e escorrendo suor.

Brook começou a tocar uma agradável sinfonia e por um momento, percebeu Usopp, todos esqueceram de seus estômagos vazios.

Se perguntava se quando ele tivesse um filho as coisas seriam assim também. Apesar de que não tinha como ele saber se seria possível, graças a saúde delicada de Kay- ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar só com o pensamento de... ! Ele que sequer tinha perdido sua virg... ! Será que ela já tinha?! Ela era de uma família importante, talvez já tenha até se casado... ! Não! Melhor voltar pro outro pensamento! Imaginar uma criança correndo pela casa, crescendo entre eles... !

A ideia trazia até mesmo um sorriso ao rosto.

E ele não era o único sorrindo.

(não pelo mesmo motivo, é claro)

Mesmo que Luffy quase tivesse se afogado a pouco, Usopp podia ver o sorriso escondido no rosto de Nami, mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para ele.

As únicas quatro pessoas que não esboçavam uma boa reação agora eram Sanji e Franky, quem ele havia nocauteado - talvez por causa da fome -, e Jinbe e Zoro, ambos sentados no canto, recostados no corrimão.

Os olhos de Zoro estavam estreitados para seu capitão enquanto que Jinbe mantinha um cenho franzido em seu semblante.

Usopp se perguntava por que eles estavam assi-

Por pouco, muito pouco, ele conseguiu evitar um fato de chamas.

—AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA! VEM AQUI!- gritou Franky irritadíssimo, queimando a planta que subia por sua cabeça, a pele ao redor de seu olho direito completamente quebrada, deixando o metal que costuma ficar embaixo dela exposto e o globo ocular emitindo uma luz vermelha o encarando ameaçadoramente.

Tentou fugir escada acima, mas Sanji foi mais rápido e se colocou na sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem.

Pôde sentir o aperto de metal da mão de Franky em seu ombro e começou a rezar para que sua alma descansasse em paz no pós mortem...

Até que uma resposta tão baixa quanto um sussurro o salvou.

—E dai?- as palavras foram tão baixas que a tripulação em si mal as ouvira.

E elas vieram dos lábios do capitão.

—Como?- perguntou Nami com a testa franzida e um olhar confuso no rosto, olhos ainda presos aos olhos de Luffy, suas mãos ainda segurando-o pela gola de sua camisa.

—Você disse que eu preciso tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora porque eu vou ter um filho... e dai?- perguntou ele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, genuinamente curioso.

Zoro fechou os olhos como quem já sabia onde isso ia dar desde o começo e Jinbe apertou a ponte de seu nariz, já sentindo a dor de cabeça que viria dali.

—Achei! Eh?- Chopper finalmente voltou da cozinha, carregando a garrafa de vinho, sentindo o pesado clima que agora se abatia por sobre seus colegas.

Robin, quem cobrira o próprio rosto com uma de suas mãos, a abaixara, limitando-se à cobrir seus lábios e narina, para poder olhar para a rena e observar o desenrolar da cena.

—Ei, Luffy, você não pode se arriscar por nada agora! E o seu filho?!- a pergunta veio do ciborgue, que soltou Usopp e deu alguns passos na direção de seu capitão.

—Eu não ligo.- foi a resposta, dada em um tom quase que de desprezo, enquanto que ele dava de ombros sem se importar em esconder sua indiferença.

Todos pareciam repentinamente congelados pela tom do homem. Demorou alguns segundos para o processador de Franky computar a displicência de seu capitão.

Quando finalmente o fizera, fumaça começou a sair por entre as brechas da máquina.

—Você "não liga"?!- rosnou ele por entre os dentes, seus músculos tensionando e seus punhos fechando perigosamente.

—Não.

—Espera, Luffy! E a mãe? Como que ela vai cuidar de uma criança sozinha?!- interveio Nami, apenas para ser respondida com outro balanço de ombros.

—Não me importo.

—Como... ?- a pergunta da navegadora saiu num dom ferido de descrença e foi recebida com um suspiro entediado.

—Eu não me importo. A mãe é maravilhosa, uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci e inclusive, o sexo foi ótimo... mas a criança? Não, eu não me importo. Não estava nos planos. É só um acidente de percurso, eu não quero.

Cada palavra proferida foi dita enquanto Luffy olhava a mulher a sua frente diretamente nos olhos, como se fosse um desafio.

Nami não conseguiu se segurar e desferiu outro tapa em seu rosto.

Ou tentou, desta vez o moreno aparou o golpe, segurando-a pelo pulso.

—Ei, Luffy! Solta ela!- reclamou Sanji, se movendo contra a força que o capitão impunha sobre o pulso de sua navegadora.

—Ela disse que se descobrirem sobre isso, vão mata-la, ou estou errada?- as palavras da ruiva voltaram a calar todos.

Luffy acenou em concordância.

—E você não vai fazer nada sobre isso?

Então o moreno olhou nos olhos das ruiva e, com toda a calma do mundo, com uma voz que transbordava serenidade, ele a respondeu.

—Ela é uma mulher forte. Mais forte do que a maioria que eu conheço. E ela já salvou minha vida uma vez. Ela vai saber lidar com isso.- tanto a voz quanto o rosto do capitão não demonstraram qualquer emoção em seus dizeres.

Num borrão azul, Jinbe se ergueu de onde estava e se colocou em posição de batalha, com os punhos encharcados com água retirada da umidade do ar, ele aparou um potente chute carregado com as mais ardentes chamas.

—E ISSO LÁ É JEITO DE TRATAR UMA MULHER, SEU MERDA?!- berrou Sanji, olhando diretamente para Luffy, até que Jinbe, que ainda segurava o pé do cozinheiro, o empurrou, derrubando-o no chão.

—Acho melhor se acalmar.- disse o tritão, agora que havia conseguido a atenção do loiro.

Pesados e rápidos passos foram seguidos pelo som de metal se chocando contra metal.

—Concordo com Jinbe-san. Seria melhor se nos acalmássemos, senhor.- em tom plano Brook alertou Franky, cujo soco fora bloqueado pela lâmina do cantor espadachim.

—Me solta! Você não vai fazer nada mesmo?! Hein!? Me responde!- gritava Nami, tentando se soltar do agarre de Luffy.

—ME ACALMAR? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU OUÇA ESSE MONTE DE ASNEIRAS E FIQUE QUIETO?!- gritou o ciborgue para o morto.

—Sim, por favor.- foi a resposta simples do mais velho.

—Se você não conhece a história de ninguém desse navio é melhor não se meter no que não sabe, a menos que queria que tenhamos tubarão para o jantar.- ameaçou o cozinheiro para o timoneiro, que não se abalou, limitando-se a mudar sua postura, sem deixar sua guarda baixa.

—Eu não estou aqui pela história de vocês, estou?

—Robin.- todos assistiram com total descrença quando Luffy soltou o pulso de sua companheira e Nami caiu, vitima do Haki do Rei de seu capitão.

—COMO VOCÊ OUSA?!- gritou Franky, empurrando Brook que começou a congelar o braço do ciborgue.

—DIABLE...- começou Sanji, mas não teve tempo de terminar, pois seu chute fora bloqueado mais uma vez por Jinbe.

—Gyojin Karatê!- começou também Jinbe, também sem a oportunidade de terminar, pois Sanji deu um chute fazendo um arco em meia lua, acertando o rosto do tritão.

Ainda assim, Jinbe desferiu seu golpe contra a boca do estômago do cozinheiro, fazendo voar e bater contra a parede atrás de si.

No entanto, o Perna Negra usou a parede para se impulsionar, aproveitando que seu último chute deixou uma brecha na guarda do Cavaleiro dos Mares. Novamente, Sanji se lançou ao ataque, passando diretamente por Jinbe e mirando o rosto de Luffy.

Só que dessa vez o chute encontrou a barreira de três espadas de Zoro, que não perdeu tempo em empurra-lo de volta.

—CIEN FLEUR!- das costas da mulher desmaiada surgiu um amontoado de braços que deu suporte para que seu corpo não caísse descuidadamente sobre o chão.

—Independente do que vocês acham ou não, de como veem o idiota do nosso capitão ou do tamanho da intimidade que têm com ele, não se esqueçam: ele é o nosso capitão, as palavras dele são as nossas ordens e seus desejos nossos objetivos. Cada um de vocês sabia disso quando entrou para o bando, então não se esqueçam disso agora.

Disse por fim Zoro, olhando para os olhos de Franky, com a Wadou Ichimonji em seus lábios com o fio perigosamente próximo do rosto do ciborgue.

—Capitão?- perguntou ele sem se virar.

E depois de um minuto de silêncio, Luffy tornou a falar.

—Estamos todos cansados, com fome e irritados. Vamos apenas seguir fazendo o que pudermos para chegar a próxima ilha o mais rápido possível e lá podemos discutir esse assunto de novo se quiserem. Até lá, não quero mais ouvir falar deste assunto. Isso é uma ordem.

E o silêncio voltou a imperar, até que Sanji o quebrou, levantando-se.

—Metade da tripulação deste navio foi abandonada por seus pais ou os perdeu quando ainda éramos pequenos. Se você não sabe disso, não pode imaginar o quão sensível o assunto paternidade é pra nós. Se não sabe de todo esse contexto, qual a sua utilidade entre nós?- perguntou ele se limpando, encarando Jinbe diretamente nos olhos antes de sair escada acima.

—Ei, vamos nos acalmar, sim? Tenho certeza de que podemos resolver isso se estivermos mais calmos... !- falou Usopp para Sanji, sendo sumariamente ignorado pelo cozinheiro que tomou a garrafa de vinho das mãos de Chopper enquanto subia as escadas. —Né, Chopper?

A rena olhou com um olhar ferido para Usopp antes de subir também.

—Sanji! Me espera!

—Hmpf! Eu pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros, mas no fim, são todos iguais.- disse Franky se afastando e abrindo o alçapão para a oficina. Antes de descer, ele olhou diretamente para o capitão, para o imediato e para o músico do bando. —Obrigado por me lembrar o quão desprezível são vocês piratas.

E desceu sem dar chance para que fosse retrucado.

Robin enfim se moveu. Agachou-se para segurar o corpo mole de Nami e olhou Luffy nos olhos por um segundo. —Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde.- Usopp já não sabia precisar quem dissera, apenas observou enquanto Robin subia com Nami para o quarto delas ao estilo noiva.

Por fim, Brook embainhou sua lâmina e se dirigiu à Luffy com um suspiro.

—Com sua licença, capitão, vou ver se Chopper precisa de ajuda com algo na enfermaria.

E quando o capitão concedeu sua licença, o morto-vivo saiu caminhando calmamente, ao invés de sua agitação natural.

—Vai ficar tudo bem, né, Luffy? Quando tudo isso acabar vai ficar tudo bem, né? Você não vai simplesmente ignorar seu filho, né? Nem a sua mulher...- perguntou por fim o atirador e com um suspiro cansado, Luffy se levantou pela primeira vez desde que todo aquele confronto começara.

—Descanse um pouco, Usopp. Vai ser melhor pra você.

E ao fim de seus dizeres, ele subiu para a proa.

Jinbe e Zoro o acompanharam.

E assim ficaram os três no fim: sozinhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por sinal, este também foi o último dos capítulos do Usopp. Mesmo que o Usopp não tenha tido grande destaque nestes capítulos, mas enfim. Foi divertido. Se tudo der certo, amanhã eu consigo postar três capítulos, mas eu não ponho muita fé não. Enfim, vou lá. Bjos, papai ama vocês.
> 
> *Estrela verde: Milho-martelo-suicida. Plantinha criada por mim, se trata de um milho que cresce o mais alto possível a dá flores no topo de seu caule, destas flores nascem suas espigas especiais no formato de martelo, justamente para que o peso e o ponto de gravidade de cada espigas as faça cair de maneira que a planta "desfie", sendo autodestruída no processo para que a morte do caule primário mate também suas raízes, dando espaço para que cada espiga vire uma planta nova nas proximidades sem ter que competir com as raízes da planta anterior. Não, este milho não é comestível.
> 
> apoia.se/ifversos  
> t.me/ifola


	10. Feridas, cascas e cicatrizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de muito, depois de tentar arrumar minha vida(e consegui ma muito maromeno), enfim, volto a escrever. Um tanto atrasado(7 capítulos de NQO atrasados, 13 de AFC), mas espero conseguir matar este atraso. Se tudo der certo eu devo conseguir postar o próximo capítulo por volta das 15, 16 horas. No mais tardar às 17. Como eu disse anteriormente, a partir do último capítulo a fanfic vai ter uma abordagem um pouco mais pesada e agressiva, então creio que não preciso avisar-lhes que as coisas serão assim daqui por diante, preciso? Aproveitem sua leitura e boa terça.

As peças giravam perfeitamente sincronizadas, metal amassava metal conforme as engrenagens se esmagavam numa ciranda sem fim, umas menores que as outras, umas rodando a toda velocidade enquanto que outras pareciam quase imóveis de tão lentamente que se moviam, umas perfeitamente arredondadas e dentadas, outras achatadas e com dentes faltando.

Cada uma em seu lugar, cada uma em sua função.

As que eram perfeitamente redondas e dentadas seguiam a todo vapor, seus dentes nunca parando de morder os arredores, eram o vigor da máquina, o que os mantinha sempre em frente.

As banguelas e com pedaços faltando rodavam hora sim, hora não, sempre dando meia volta, uma volta, uma volta e meia e parando até que o ciclo atual se encerrasse e o próximo começasse, de um jeito preguiçoso elas eram o respiro, eram o que impediam que tudo se quebrasse.

As achatadas eram como dançarinas, sempre movendo outras engrenagens ao seu redor para outros lugares, tirando daqui e botando ali, tirano dali e botando aqui, eram as peças de ritmo e controle, que faziam o balanço perfeito entre o vigor incessante e o ócio revigorante.

Tudo perfeitamente balanceado.

Mas nem só de engrenagens vivia a máquina.

Dutos e mais dutos de ferro retorcido rodeavam aqui e ali, vapor entrava e saia, bombas comprimiam e descomprimiam, hora ou outra um jato de água gelada era despejado por sobre o ferro e evaporava quase que de imediato, resfriando todo o sistema.

Era praticamente um organismo vivo que vivia por eles e que dependia deles para viver, tudo na mais perfeita harmonia.

Mas Franky sabia encontrar a imperfeição no perfeito.

Seu olhar vermelho analisando a máquina como se a estivesse despindo peça por peça, roupa por roupa.

Meteu a mão metálica e agarrou uma das inocentes engrenagens, a maquina rangendo e se contorcendo ao seu redor diante de tamanho assédio.

E de modo grosseiro o mecânico arrancou a pobre engrenagem, deixando um dos lados a girar só e outro completamente parado, inerte e sem vida.

A engrenagem que removera era uma pequena e maciça peça feita em bronze, dez dentes a rodeando perfeitamente as extremidades.

Mas não havia perfeição real e ele não poderia aceitar que algo pudesse se considerar perfeito enquanto eles ainda precisassem de algo melhor. Com os dedos nus ele removeu um dos dentes da engrenagem, deixando rebarbas abertas da ferida que se abrira no metal.

Um apito de dor e agonia soou e Franky pôde ver a falta que fazia aquela peça: um barril de metal havia estufado e um barômetro indicava que a pressão interna estava chegando a níveis inimagináveis.

Felizmente, o barril era forte o bastante para aguentar toda a pressão, mas não era resistente o bastante para manter-se integro ante ao calor gerado e aos poucos ele se incandescia.

—Já já é sua vez.- respondeu ao nada com um tom de irritação, encarando o cilindro cada vez mais vermelho e brilhante enquanto que com os mesmos dedos que removera o dente da perfeita engrenagem decadental ele apertava o pedaço de metal rebarbado que sobrara, amassando-o até ter a finura de um espaguete, removendo-o também por fim.

Com um prego ele atravessou um pedaço do ferro, prendendo assim uma haste à engrenagem e colocando-a de volta no lugar de onde ele a tirara com a mesma rudeza que a removeu.

Prendeu a haste à uma série de outras que apertavam e puxavam ritmicamente e assim a engrenagem perfeitamente redonda e dentada virou uma engrenagem banguela e com um pedaço faltando, dando assim ritmo às peças que vinham dali por diante, fazendo-as girar na medida que um coração batia.

Claro que essa pequena pausa rudemente criada colocava gradativamente mais pressão no barril que a esta altura já emitia a mais pura luz branca, tamanha a pressão.

—Assim é que eu gosto!- afirmou ele rangendo os dedos metálicos ao fazer o movimento que normalmente faria para estala-los.

E sem se importar pôs as mãos sobre o barril de tamanho mediano, torrentes de chamas escapando por entre os dedos com o mero contato, e o apertou, pressionando o barril mais e mais, diminuindo sua área interna, aumentando sua pressão, empurrando o maquinário ainda mais aos seus limites.

Eventualmente uma bolha começou a se formar na casca do barril, ameaçando estourar e explodir tudo consigo, mas Franky não se importou e apenar empurrou a bolha de volta para o lugar de onde veio.

Quando o metal estava tão quente e maleável que podia sentir suas mãos começando a atravessar a superfície já não tão sólida, Franky sacou de seu bolso o dente que ele havia acabado de remover e o enfiou sem cerimônias no metal quase derretido.

Repetiu o processo com outros tantos dentes que ele removera de outras tantas engrenagens e alisou o metal, espalhando o derretido sobre o não derretido até que este se derretesse, transformando tudo em uma única e sólida estrutura.

Olhou para cima e viu um bico saindo pela extremidade de um cano. Esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Deveria ser a qualquer momento, mas parecia se recusar a cooperar.

E o Ciborgue bufou com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto.

Acertou um chute nas partes baixas do maquinário e tudo começou a tremer, se contrair e ranger.

Até que o bico logo acima abriu-se como uma válvula de escape, liberando uma rajada de vapor e por fim uma cascata de água gelada que recaiu por todo o local, mergulhando e resfriando o barril.

Para garantir que ele não se partiria durante o resfriamento abrupto, Franky permaneceu segurando-o, passando suas mãos por toda a superfície áspera para garantir que o metal novo se espalhasse homogeneamente.

E então ele se afastou.

Abriu um pino de segurança e fechou um redutor de pressão enquanto isso.

Amassou e retorceu um duto que não mais seria utilizado por mera preguiça de remove-lo e apertou com as mãos nuas uma rosca com tanta força que se danificou no processo.

Mas tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Perfeitamente bem não, só bem.

O barril de pressão, agora de tamanho reduzido, enchia-se por completo mais rápido e as engrenagens, agora ritmadas, o esvaziavam mais lentamente.

E a cada ciclo completo o vapor do barril se desvanecia num único tiro, tão potente que deslocava a máquina por completo, e ele tinha certeza que o próprio Sunny subia e descia alguns centímetros por ciclo.

Dutos se contraindo, válvulas se abrindo, vapor vazando, engrenagens girando com potência total, disparos de pressão aumentando a temperatura, torrentes de água resfriando, dutos se expandindo, válvulas se fechando e então tudo de novo, gerando mais e mais cavalos de energia para mover as pás do navio, recarregando e descarregando as baterias na caixa de engrenagens agora expandida.

E assim eles iam aos trancos e barrancos em direção ao destino.

E assim as coisas iam.

Na batida de um coração toda a máquina, encolhia e expandia, fazia aumentar o calor e sua criação seguia viva, fazendo tudo que podia por eles.

Numa rápida olhada, Franky podia ver através dela, ver o que cada parte fazia, como cada peça se comportava e era capaz de ver cada um de seus defeitos e cada uma de suas qualidades.

Tudo aquilo que as fazia únicas e importantes estava exposto aos olhos do Ciborgue.

E ainda assim, não faltava a ele a coragem de altera-las, mudar o que era preciso, fazer os sacrifícios necessários para que elas pudessem ser ainda melhores.

A coragem para quebrar o singular para melhora-lo e tornar o todo ainda maior, ainda mais complexo.

Ainda mais perfeito.

Não era uma questão de apreço ou amor ao que já havia sido feito, era uma questão de dever.

Era um dever dele, enquanto criador, garantir que sua criação pudesse ser hoje melhor do que foi ontem, garantir que foi ontem melhor do que foi semana passada, garantir que foi semana passada melhor do que na retrasada e assim sucessivamente.

E, é claro, também cabia a ele garantir que na próxima hora ela seria melhor do que é agora, que amanhã será melhor do que será daqui a uma hora e assim por diante.

Garantir o melhor para aquilo que gerou, esse era o dever, o fardo e o prazer de todo criador.

Como seu capitão não poderia ver isso? Como ele poderia não entender o fardo da criação? Como ele poderia desprezar aquilo que ele criou com tanto amor com uma mulher? Sequer havia amor quando a criança foi feita?

Um ranger ensurdecedor tomou conta de seus ouvidos conforme ele apertava a própria mandíbula com uma força que não cabia em sua raiva.

Tomando uma garrafa solta, cheia até a metade de água morna, Franky tentou, de alguma maneira, se acalmar à goladas.

Durante todo esse tempo que ele era um chapéu de palha ele nunca pensou que Luffy fosse ser o tipo de homem que arrastaria uma mulher para sua cama apenas para se divertir com seu corpo e depois dispensa-la como se não fosse nada.

Ele sequer achava que Luffy soubesse o que era sexo.

Até a noticia de três dias atrás, ele ainda achava que Luffy não passava de uma criança inocente que sabia o jeito certo de surrar uns figurões fortes e importantes e derrubar uns governos aqui e ali.

Ele sequer sentia atração sexual? Não era possível, era?

Não, essa mulher, seja ela quem for, deve ter seduzido-o de alguma forma... como se seduz uma criança? Não importa, o que importa é que ela o usou para se divertir e agora tentava se aproveitar de sua inocência para ameaça-lo com uma criança...

E com o roncar final de seu estômago humano, Franky pôde ouvi-lo de novo.

"Eu não me importo"

Sua garrafa de água, que nada tinha a ver com aquilo, se partiu em vários pedaços, tamanha a força que o Ciborgue impôs ao seu aperto com a raiva que de repente voltou a arrebatar-lhe e sem sequer perceber ele já estava de novo debaixo de todo o metal, ranger e calor que era sua criação.

Não se importa? Quem diabos ele pensava que era pra não se importar com uma criança? Por acaso ele se importaria em não ter feito a criança se era pra simplesmente ignorar que ela existia depois?

Homens como ele deveriam ser impedidos de ter filhos, deviam ter as bolas arrancadas para não poder procriar.

Homem? Ele sequer podia chamar seu capitão disso.

Señor Pink era um homem.

Assumiu cada um de seus erros, chorou a perda de seu filho e ficou ao lado de sua mulher até o fim de seus dias, tentando sempre, de alguma forma, trazer de volta aquela que um dia amara, se humilhando simplesmente para vê-la sorrir.

Franky era homem.

Se, por acaso, todos os seus dias de diversão com as gêmeas tivessem gerado uma criança - mesmo que Franky tenha garantido que não teria um filho quando se transformou em ciborgue -, se houvesse um filho de Franky no mundo, um rascunho de prole que fosse, ele jamais abandonaria os frutos que caíram de seus galhos.

Jamais abandonaria a mãe, quem quer fosse. Jamais abandonaria as gêmeas. Jamais abandonaria sua família.

Por outro lado, seu capitão não era homem.

Quem coloca uma criança no ventre de uma mulher e a abandona no primeiro lixão que encontra como se não passasse de uma praga, um problema a se livrar não era homem.

Quem não se importava com quem o amava e com a própria cria não era digno de ser chamado de homem. Não passava de lixo. Uma escória pior do que os piores ratos que viviam nos piores esgotos. Não eram sequer dignos de serem considerados seres.

Não mereciam vida.

Não deveriam viver.

E enquanto o ódio proliferava no peito do Ciborgue, este destratava sua criação, apertando, retorcendo, quebrando, chutando, socando. Rudemente operando a própria criança, melhorando-a com tão grosseiramente que parecia mais interessado em mata-la do que ver crescer.

E a cada pontapé e soco desferido, lágrimas caiam pelos olhos do homem que destruía a própria criação sem ver, mesmo que ele a estivesse melhorando.

E suas lágrimas não caiam pela dor que causava ao que criou, pois afinal já não era capaz de enxergar o que fazia, cegado pelo próprio ódio.

Suas lágrimas traduziam outra dor.

A dor de odiar seu capitão e apenar-se de uma criança que não conhecia, pois no fim, ele mesmo era uma criança abandonada por outro capitão e isso o seu capitão jamais entenderia.

Talvez se um dia seu capitão nascesse de novo e fosse obrigado à ver seu próprio pai o deixando numa ilha repleta de nada além de lixo ele entendesse. Talvez então ele soubesse o que é ser tratado como lixo e pensar-se nada além de lixo. Talvez ele sentisse a dor do abandono e mudasse.

Até lá, em seu peito só haviam três coisas.

Dor, ódio e melancolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E começamos os capítulos do Franky. Espero que tenham gostado do que leram. Vou me ir pois tenho que correr pra arrumar a casa. Té mais queridos, bjos e papai ama vocês.  
> apoia.se/ifversos  
> t.me/ifola


	11. Ciclo do eterno reforço negativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo curto, mas entendam que eu to tendo que correr pra por tudo em dia. Sem falar que, se tudo der certo, o capítulo 28 da fic vai ser gigantesco, então eu não posso me demorar muito pra por tudo em dia se não vou complicar nele. Por sinal, estou querendo começar uma tradição, então, estou aceitando pedidos para fanfics de DIA DOS NAMORADOS do ano que vem(lembrem-se que, apesar de no Brasil o dia dos namorados se em Junho, Julho(slá), pro resto do mundo o dia dos namorados é em FEVEREIRO), então podem mandar os seus pedidos de casais de FAIRY TAIL. Não precisam pedir para os casais de Alvorecer(NaLu, NaJu, NaEr, GraJu, GraLu, GraEr(alguém se importa com esse ship?), KaEr, JErza(argh), GaLe, RoWen, ElfEver(revoltante, mas ok), MiKa, MiLa, LiFreed, LiLa)(carai, borracha, alvorecer tem muito casal), então foquem-se em casais não trabalhados lá. Eu aconselharia vocês esperarem também pela conclusão de NQO antes de pedirem casais de One Piece, pois os casais aqui da fic ainda não foram revelados. É isso, boa leitura e até daqui a pouco(talvez).

Um estouro foi ouvido, seguido pelo que parecia ser uma cachoeira.

Um dos muitos dutos acabou por acumular pressão demais e acabou explodindo. Era de se esperar. Rangidos ensurdecedores tomaram conta do outrora escuro ambiente. Pequenas explosões foram ouvidas de dentro do motor à combustão e jatos de vapor foram ouvidos aqui e ali.

Logo a tubulação que levava ao duto arrebentado foi fechada automaticamente e o vazamento foi contido. Ainda assim uma sirene insistia em soar ao fundo enquanto que um sinalizador girava, iluminando de vermelho aquele local escuro, tornando todo o ambiente num misto de vermelho e preto de alarde e breu.

Franky, pouco se importou com o alerta sonoro, a igual que pouco se importava com a escuridão que cobria a casa das máquinas como uma manta ou com a luz vermelha que por vezes passava por seus olhos.

Seguiu em seu trabalho, desmontando uma parte da máquina em busca de peças sobressalentes que ele pudesse usar em outras partes.

Algumas quantas pequenas peças sumindo-se aos poucos ou sendo destruídas ou amassadas pelas mãos de metal devido ao descuido no manuseio do mecânico cujo humor não havia amenizado com o passar dos dias.

Ele já não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou desde que ele desceu para a oficina, tampouco saberia dizer como as coisas estavam lá em cima.

Estava perdido dentro de uma discussão eterna dentro de si. Quase que uma simulação perfeita do momento que ele confrontaria seu capitão sobre suas insatisfações.

Ou quase perfeita.

Não havia perfeição real e aqui residia a imperfeição de suas simulações mentais: nelas o capitão nunca tinha direito de resposta, e quando o tinha, não havia resposta satisfatória que ele desse para justificar sua má conduta.

Quase sempre que uma simulação terminava ele estava mais irritado do que no começo. Sempre se sentia mais certo do que nunca de que cometeu um terrível erro ao embarcar com estas pessoas.

E pensar que ele estava chegando ao ponto de quase concordar e tentar justificar os erros de seu capitão. Como ele havia caído tanto?

Agora aqui estava ele, servindo como faz-tudo pra um homem tão desprezível quanto qualquer outro pirata que ele tenha encontrado antes. Quão estúpido ele podia ser?

Mas isso não ficaria assim. Ele o confrontaria e tinha certeza de que teria sucesso. Em suas simulações, sempre que ele o confrontava tinha sucesso em diferentes níveis.

A princípio, quando Luffy não tinha resposta, sua vitória era moral, depois, quando ele respondia, suas respostas eram tão patéticas que não havia como nenhum outro de seus companheiros simplesmente ficar do lado do capitão.

As últimas simulações, no entanto, terminavam em briga e, nesse sentido, ele tinha certeza de que não correria riscos, afinal, se Usopp havia conseguido uma vitória contra ele, tinha certeza de que também conseguiria.

Franky não teria qualquer problema se tudo acabasse em sangue.

E assim, talvez, tudo devesse acabar.

Verdade seja dita, desde que eles entraram nesse mar sem ondas em meio ao Novo Mundo, o que seus companheiros pela tripulação, além de vadiar? Com exceção de Usopp - que desde o primeiro dia estava tentando pescar -, todos os outros não faziam nada além de ver o tempo passar.

Foi assim quando o estoque de Cola do Sunny estava cheio. Foi assim quando o estoque de Cola estava na metade. Foi assim mesmo quando Franky começou a passar seus dias preso na oficina, tentando fazer o estoque limitado durar.

E eles seguiam com suas vidas como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Nami continuava lendo, Robin também, Sanji seguia flertando, Brook brincando com seu violino pra lá e pra cá, Zoro vivia enfurnado naquele caralho e Chopper e Luffy não faziam nada, além de brincar e atrapalhar todos os outros.

Estorvos, cada um deles.

O que eles faziam enquanto ele estava aqui, tentando garantir que todos chegariam à terra firme? O que eles faziam enquanto Franky já não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite, tamanho o tempo que ficara preso na oficina? O que eles faziam? O que eles sequer fizeram que fosse digno de deixa-los sujar as madeiras do Sunny?

Franky gastou cada centavo que tinha nessa madeira, foi ele quem gastou seus dias construindo este navio do zero, e eles? Por que tinha ele que ser ele quem perdia suas noites de descanso aqui embaixo enquanto ninguém fazia nada lá em cima?

Isso não ficaria assim. Ele mudaria as coisas, doa a quem doer.

E enquanto idealizava pensamentos de revolta, mais e mais amassados se somavam a pobre máquina, na medida que o Ciborgue se revoltava, o chá - que agora era seu combustível - fervia mais e mais, na medida que fervia o chá, a revolta do Ciborgue aumentava, num ciclo vicioso e sem fim.

E assim, passaram-se os minutos, as horas, as tardes, as noites, os dias, as semanas, o Ciborgue sendo agora não mais do que uma besta enjaulada, composta de raiva e fúria, tentando manter sua criação viva aos maus tratos e o Sunny se movendo às sovas.

A oficina acostumou-se ao brilho vermelho raiva em contraste ao negro ódio, assombrada com a possibilidade de ter que acostumar-se com o brilho vermelho sangue em contraste ao negro obscuro.

E pensar que aquele navio já havia visto dias felizes.

Os únicos momentos que havia de pausa daquela loucura para Franky eram os momentos em que ele subia para recarregar o combustível, furtando qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse à chá na cozinha e diluindo em água antes de por dentro de seu reservatório.

Quando subia, costumava não encontrar ninguém. Todos dormindo enquanto ele trabalhava, é claro. Seu capitão, assim como seu imediato e o timoneiro que guiava o seu* navio, no entanto, estavam sempre no mesmo lugar.

Os três sentados na proa, sempre juntos, sempre sozinhos.

Às vezes, era possível ouvir suas vozes ditando trechos de conversa, mas não se importava. Não queria saber de seu conluios, não queria saber de suas desculpas, não queria saber de suas carapaças.

Tudo que sentia pelo trio atualmente era nojo e tudo que queria dos três era distância.

Ainda chegaria o dia em que os confrontaria, mas não era hoje, nem amanhã, nem depois, da mesma forma que não foi ontem, nem antes de ontem e nem dia anterior a este.

O dia que os confrontaria estava próximo, no entanto, e ele estaria mais do que preparado para o que viria, fosse o que fosse.

Moveu-se na direção da cozinha pisando sobre a grama falha - de onde por vezes ele arrancara as lâminas vegetais para servir como combustível - e subiu as escadas com movimentos pesados.

Podia sentir o olhar do trio estupidez em suas costas, mas não deu-lhes a menor importância. Sabia que precisaria de todas as suas forças para o que precisava fazer.

Sabia que precisava de Cola.

Sabia que tinha uma última garrafa na geladeira, junto com um resto de chá.

Até o dia do confronto, resguardaria sua cola, mas até lá, usaria o resto de chá.

Esse era o plano.

Era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É revolta das máquinas, mano. Enfim, vou lá que eu tenho que correr pra escrever mais um ou dois ainda hoje. E eu ainda tenho que dar banho num cachorro que é mais ou menos do meu tamanho, então, #foda  
> apoia.se/ifversos  
> t.me/ifola


	12. Telas azuis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que todos podemos concordar que neste momento eu já liguei o foda-se para os títulos de capítulo dessa estória. Não é como se eles fossem realmente importantes, no fim das contas. Reforçando o que eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu estou aceitando pedidos de fanfics para o dia dos namorados de Fairy Tail e One Piece, só que apenas até o natal, ok? Boa leitura, boa quarta.

O alienígena ranger da porta de madeira que levava à cozinha trouxe para ele não mais do que arrependimento.

Arrependimento e um profundo aperto em seu coração.

Durante todos esses dias em que estivera na oficina abaixo ele havia assumido que seus companheiros - que não apareciam nem mesmo quando ele subia - estavam se limitando a vadiar por ai enquanto ele trabalhava.

Que terrível engano.

Ele deveria saber muito bem que não havia como ser o caso. Ele devia ter percebido isso quando a sua parte humana morreu de fome, dias atrás.

Seus companheiros não iriam suportar, é claro que não iam! Eles jamais tiveram uma chance sequer! Mas ele jamais pensou que encontraria uma cena dessas! Jamais imaginou que encontraria o cadáver de Nami estirado sobre a mesa de jantar!

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos mais rápido do que qualquer sinal elétrico poderia alcançar e antes que ele pudesse computar o que fazia, ele já estava se espremendo para passar pela porta.

—Aguente firme, Nami!- foi o que ele tentou dizer, mas a voz saiu tão embargada pelo seu choro que não havia como dizer ao certo como soou.

E ainda assim, não houve resposta por parte da mulher cuja pele estava gélida ao toque.

Era tarde.

Tudo que sua mente dizia era que era tarde.

Por mais quente que estivesse, não já não conseguia sentir calor algum no corpo da pobre mulher. Por mais que a balançasse com força, não havia resposta. Por mais que tentasse sentir sua pulsação, já não conseguir sentir a menor pulsação em seus dedos. Por mais que a observasse bem, não mais seu peito expandia e contraia como seria de se esperar de quem respira.

Era tarde demais, não havia nada que pudesse se fazer. Ela estava morta e nada mudaria isso.

Que idiota havia sido ele! Estava tão irritado com seu capitão - que o diabo o carregue - que sequer pensara em seus amigos! Estava tão empenhado em cuidar do navio que esqueceu de cuidar de sua família! Como poderia ele agora se chamar de homem?

—Zopper!- conseguiu agora compreender perfeitamente bem o quão inteligível eram suas palavras, tentou ir para a enfermaria conseguir ajuda, mas seu corpo era grande demais para se mover bem num espaço tão fechado.

Por fim rendeu-se ao desespero, ajoelhando-se no chão e jogando seu tronco sobre a mesa, batendo sobre ela com toda a sua força.

—MALDIÇÃO!- chorou ele enquanto acertava a mesa mais e mais vezes, amaldiçoando-se por sua negligência.

Até que seus sensores de som finalmente captaram algo. Algo bem peculiar, de fato. Na proa, do outro lado do navio, foi possível ouvir um estridente e vagaroso soar de um acorde de violino, um que ele já não saberia dizer a quanto tempo estava sendo tocado.

Música.

Enquanto que ele chorava o corpo a ser velado de sua companheira, o trio estupidez resolvera que agora era a melhor hora para um musical.

Isso tirou do sério todos os nervos do Ciborgue, eles tinham que pagar.

Ergueu-se de sua autopiedade, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto e arregaçando mangas imaginárias.

Hora do confronto era agora, não havia outro jeito.

Estava decidido à tirar satisfações com seu capitão e deixar tudo a limpo de uma vez por todas. Limpar a escória do Sunny de uma vez por todas.

—Você é muito barulhento! Eu to tentando dormir!- e no entanto, fora interrompido pela voz de ninguém menos que Nami.

Quando finalmente saiu de seu estupor, olhou atônito para ela.

—Não tente tirar o pulso de alguém se suas mãos são de metal, idiota!- a resposta ríspida fora acompanhada com um tom de deboche.

—NAMI!- ao fim de seus dizeres o homem que só vestia uma cueca curta que mal tampava-lhe as vergonhas já estava abraçado à navegadora, erguendo-a de seu lugar.

—OU! ME PÕE NO CHÃO!- gritou ela ao sentir-se esmagar nos braços do homem.

Verdade seja dita, na atual conjuntura das coisas, Nami já estava num estado tão critico de magreza que já não lembrava à Franky a figura vivida e bela que normalmente ostenta curvas que o faziam ter sonhos felizes e molhados à noite.

Não por menos ele evitou de colocar qualquer força que fosse por trás de seu abraço. Temia parti-la ao meio se exagerasse.

Muito lhe estranhava, no entanto, que só agora podia sentir uma centelha de calor vindo do corpo da mulher, só agora sentisse uma pulsação - mesmo que leve e fraca - vindo de suas veias.

A porta da enfermaria então se abriu, chamando a atenção do tarado de cabeça raspada.

De lá o doutor Chopper saiu, caminhando calmamente, sem dar-lhe a satisfação de um olhar.

A rena a passos lentos subiu numa das cadeiras e depois subiu por cima da mesa, indo na direção de Franky com um semblante plano de irritação velada.

—Cho-chopper?- perguntou ele mas sua resposta não foi outra, se não um tapa bem servido no rosto, deixando cravadas no metal as pontas do casco da rena. —Ei!- tentou discutir, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar irritado do médico.

Mais do que isso, Franky podia ver claramente que por debaixo do pelo de Chopper que sua pele já havia alcançado os ossos, o que era ressaltado pelas profundas olheiras que rodeavam seus olhos.

—Nós estamos no meio de uma crise, a maior parte dos nossos tripulantes já atingiram o limite de seu peso e é um milagre que ninguém tenha morrido ainda, mesmo assim, quando você se enfiou na oficina e começou a fazer um escândalo lá dentro por duas semanas sem parar, ninguém te perturbou porque sabíamos que você estava trabalhando pra nos ajudar e sabíamos que você estava lidando com uma situação complicada para você. Agora, o mínimo que você poderia fazer por todos é não perturbar o sono de quem está com um quadro tão delicado!- esbravejou ele sem de fato erguer a voz.

—Como o Sanji-kun está?- perguntou a navegadora.

—Ele está respondendo melhor que o Usopp, mas acho que tem mais a ver com o fato de que ele já passou por esse tipo de situação antes... ainda assim, eu não sei di- Franky não mais prestava atenção à conversa.

Ao ouvir as palavras iniciais da conversa dos dois, o Ciborgue desviou seu olhar para a enfermaria, onde era possível ver pela fresta da porta entreaberta que tanto o cozinheiro quanto o atirador jaziam sobre as camas da enfermaria, desacordados e descobertos. 

Como as coisas tinham chegado à tanto? Ele perdeu duas semanas inteiras na casa das máquinas de verdade? Então seus companheiros estavam sem comer à _quarenta e sete dias_?

Como isso era sequer possível? Ele atém agora vinha reduzindo o passo do motor do Sunny para garantir que eles demorassem mais para andar, mas que fossem mais longe com o pouco combustível que tinham, mas eles tinham o luxo de desperdiçar seu tempo na vã esperança de um dia chegar à uma ilha que nunca chegava? Talvez não fosse melhor eles gastarem o combustível todo de uma única vez e torcer para alcançarem alguma coisa?

—Franky!- chamou Chopper pelo que parecia ser a quinta vez.

—Sim?

—Se não for pedir muito, você poderia fazer o favor de chamar o Brook quando voltar pra sua oficina? Aquele idiota não pode simplesmente se oferecer para ser ajudante na enfermaria e gastar tanto tempo longe dela.- ao fim de seus dizeres o médico voltou para dentro da mesma, Nami - que estava em seu encalço - parou próximo ao batente da porta antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

—O chá da geladeira acabou... mas ainda sobrou a cola. Você pode usar minhas laranjeiras para improvisar um chá, se quiser... elas já foram destruídas mesmo...- disse por fim entrando, passos tão lentos e cuidadosos quanto os do próprio Chopper, que agora estava acordando Sanji de seu sono.

Eles estavam todos empenhados em sobreviver.

Enquanto que ele nutria ideias de motim, seus amigos estavam sobre a linha que separa a vida e a morte. Que amigo de merda era ele, afinal?

Deixou a cozinha ainda abalado com a situação, seus passos nunca antes foram tão silenciosos em direção a proa. Percebeu, pelo caminho, o quão barulhenta vinha sendo sua pequena aventura na oficina ao notar que era possível ouvir os sons de sua máquina mesmo ela estando bem abaixo.

Era realmente necessário continuar trabalhando-a? Que utilidade teria chegar até a ilha se o Sunny seria apenas um navio fantasma no final?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cês também acho que eu fiquei meio perdido no final? Sei lá, tá um calor desgraçado aqui, não to mais suportando ficar na frente do PC pra escrever


	13. T+71:04:19:57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com esse eu passo a estar "apenas" cinco capítulos atrasado em NQO e incríveis DEZESSEIS em AFC, certo? Boy, I really fucked up. Lembrando de que eu ainda estou aceitando pedidos para as fanfics de dia dos namorados.

Nada fazia sentido.

Como era possível que num total de setenta dias tentando pescar de qualquer sem parar não desse para fisgar um peixe sequer, por menor que fosse? A essa altura eles já haviam percorrido uma distância absurda mar a dentro, não havia uma simples explicação lógica para o que estava acontecendo aqui, do porquê deles não alcançarem nunca a terra firme ou do porquê não havia peixes no meio disso tudo.

Era possível que existisse um deserto oceânico? Como ele nunca tinha ouvido falar disso em toda a sua vida? Não eram os oceanos a origem de toda a vida ou qualquer baboseira dessas que os cientistas falavam?

Então onde estavam todos?

Ele não fazia questão de escolher, até mesmo um rei dos mares serviria agora, qualquer pedaço de carne que brotasse dessas águas seria suficiente!

—Tem certeza de que não dá pra comer essas raízes?- perguntou ele para Usopp, que estava sentado ao seu lado, observando o mar, outrora transparente de tão cristalino, agora coberto de branco e tons claros de verde.

Com um suspiro cansado, o atirador começou a explicar pela milésima vez.

—Essa é uma planta é uma planta-sangue-suga, se você tentar morder ela vai simplesmente criar raízes por entre seus dentes, até conseguir ferir uma de suas gengivas ou encontrar uma ferida já aberto e começar a beber de seu sangue.- começou a explicar ele. —Ela cria essas raízes gigantes em rios e lagoas justamente pra encontrar algum hospedeiro. Quando ela consegue, as outras raízes se desmancham e ela se infiltra na corrente sanguínea do que quer que ela tenha pegado pra poder se proliferar por dentro do corpo do hospedeiro até que ele morra e ela possa florescer de seu cadáver.

—Credo, que horror! Porque você guarda essa coisa que provavelmente saiu da cabeça da Robin perto de onde eu durmo?!- a pergunta exasperada feita por Franky trouxe um fraco sorriso ao rosto de Usopp.

—Eu até pensei em tentar cozinhar ela, mas quando eu tentei cortar as raízes de desmancharam.

—Isso é perigoso, Sanji! Você não devia se envolver com esse tipo de coisa de planta assassina!

Ao que o cozinheiro deu de ombros.

—Eu já cozinhei comidas venenosas antes, não é como se o perigo fosse algo novo no mundo da culinária. Ainda assim, é impressionante como as suas sementes não são comestíveis. Aquele seu maldito milho não amolece nem com horas no fogo.- enquanto comentava o cozinheiro acendia um cigarro simplesmente fazendo refletir sobre sua ponta a luz do sol com uma colher.

—Você tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia fumar nesse estado?- um suor frio desceu pela espinha de Franky ao ver como era possível distinguir as veias e artérias da faringe de Sanji de tão magro que ele estava.

—Não seja idiota, fumei a vida toda, se for pra morrer fora de um campo de batalha que seja com um cigarro na boca.

—Os animais do arquipélago Boing são muito variados, a maioria é forte ou resistente o bastante pra lidar com as frutas e plantas de lá.- a resposta tardia veio enquanto que Usopp analisava uma semente que tentava alcançar seu dedão para fazer sabe-se lá o que com ele.

—Aquele arquipélago que devora todos os animais que estão nele de tempo em tempo? Realmente parece ser um lugar bem exótico.- o comentário de Robin como quem pensa num bom lugar para passar as férias era completamente destoante do estado de sua figura esquelética.

Com uma tossida Sanji emendou. —Aquela ilha que é uma super planta carnívora, né? Me pergunto se dá pra cozinha ela... com certeza daria pra matar a fome de um país inteiro por anos. Ou encher a barriga do nosso capitão por uma noite ou duas.- comentou em tom de brincadeira, mas Franky conseguiu pegar o toque de escárnio por trás da piada.

Até porque o próprio Franky sentiu seu estômago se revirar com a menção de Luffy.

—Ele realmente come muito, mas é o jeito dele, é como uma criança que está em eterno crescimento.- apesar da expressão e do tom de voz de Robin se mantiverem planos, era estranhamente perceptível o quão defensivo fora o comentário.

—Aqui, pessoal.- Brook apareceu antes que houvesse tempo de qualquer um contestar.

—Bem na hora.- foi o comentário de Sanji pegando um copo com alguns comprimidos dentro.

—Ainda é o mesmo?- perguntou Usopp pegando um copo a igual que Robin.

—Sim.

A resposta de Brook trouxe uma cara horrorizada de nojo ao rosto do atirador.

—Até quando vamos ter que tomar esses remédios?!

—Até que o doutor Chopper diga o contrário.

—Toda vez que eu engulo isso eu sinto como se estivessem arrancando a minha garganta pela parte de baixo do meu corpo e me forçando a engolir ela de volta para recolocar no lugar.- os dizeres de Robin eram acompanhados por um semblante imutável logo após engolir seus remédios.

—Nem me fale!- concordou o pobre atirador.

—Você pode entregar para Nami-san?- Brook entregou o último copo para Robin.

Franky se afastou do grupo que estava do lado de fora da cozinha conversando sobre mundaniedades e se encontrou descendo os degraus que levavam ao andar de baixo.

Apesar de Brook surpreendentemente não ter feito a piada sobre não estar faminto por "já estar morto"(yohohohohohohoho), era simplesmente desolador vê-lo ao lado de seus companheiros.

A cada dia que passava eles estavam cada vez mais semelhantes ao esqueleto.

E não havia nada que realmente pudesse ser feito. Ele já havia tentado de tudo. Já havia pescado de todas as maneiras possíveis, já havia mergulhado, já tentado transformar as sementes do Usopp em algo comestível, já havia até mesmo tentado criar um sistema para caçar pássaros.

Para o inferno com esse tal tratado de der Vogelweiss, se ele tivesse a oportunidade quebraria o pescoço do primeiro News Coo que visse.

Eles já não tinham tempo.

Seus amigos já não tinham tempo, seus corpos não aguentariam muito mais do que já suportaram.

Ele já não tinha tempo.

O lado humano de seu corpo já havia entrado em falência, assim que seu combustível terminasse ele estaria tão bem quanto um cadáver em si.

Eles estavam no limite da morte e todos pareciam já ter aceitado.

O imbecil do seu capitão não saíra da proa desde que houve aquela discussão, sempre parado junto dos dois patetas, seus fieis escudeiros.

Sanji até tinha tentado fazer lanches de coisas não comestíveis, um hambúrguer de ripas de madeira entre duas fatias de sapato servidas com tiras de cinto e com trapos extras. O gosto era horrível, a digestão pior, mas o que vale é a intenção.

Usopp bem que tentou ajuda-lo à pescar, mas já não tinha forças para se levantar e toda a ajuda que ele poderia prestar era oral.

Nami e Robin passam a maior parte do tempo em seus quartos, aonde podem permanecer nuas para tentar aliviar um pouco o calor intenso que sentiam.

Brook agora era o ajudante oficial de Chopper que não largava da enfermaria, tentando desenvolver alguma droga ou remédio que os faça viver um pouco mais e no fim, todos os esforços de Franky não serviram para nada.

Nada além de entregar o Thousand Sunny como o melhor navio fantasma do mundo nas mãos do primeiro idiota que o encontrasse.

Ele amaldiçoou a própria sorte, lançando ao mar uma lança com múltiplas pontas que, ao entrarem em contato com a água dispararam em todas as direções mar a fundo apenas para explodirem e gerarem mais e mais raízes.

Ajoelhado sobre o corrimão de sua obra prima, ele se limitou a encarar as raízes crescendo e os intrigantes padrões que elas formavam na água límpida.

Claro que ele podia sentir os olhos de seus companheiros sobre si, mas os ignorou, resignando-se à encarar as raízes como quem encara o próprio fracasso e esperar por qualquer mudança na vã esperança de uma salvação tal como quem espera pela própria morte que caminha a passos lentos porém certeiros em sua direção.

E assim adormeceu.

A madrugada já era adulta quando recobrou a consciência.

Sons estranhos como o de várias pequenas bolhas se formando e estourando foram ouvidos pelo Ciborgue.

Olhou ao redor apenas para encontrar-se sozinho, mas os sons estranhos prosseguiram.

Sua origem não foi difícil de encontrar, no entanto.

Vinha do mar.

Onde muitas das raízes que ali proliferaram estavam agora se desfazendo, desmanchando-se na mesma direção.

Isso só queria dizer uma coisa: comida.

Tentou agarrar a linha que estava presa às raízes, mas ela caiu sobre as águas, sendo puxada pelas raízes também.

Não precisou, no entanto, se desesperar, pois era plenamente visível para os olhos robóticos de Franky.

Longe no horizonte havia algo, ele sabia.

Ele não gostava do que isso significava, mas no momento ele não se importava ou sequer tinha qualquer escolha.

Abriu suas pernas e dobrou seus joelhos, igualando a linha de sua cintura com a linha de seus joelhos, de seus calcanhares saíram pás de aderência que ao se encostaram contra a superfície de madeira do Sunny prenderam-se à ele firmemente.

—Longe demais para o meu Strong Right... não tenho outra opção, senão...

Entrelaçou seus dedos, juntando suas mãos apontadas para frente.

—Strong Right! Weapons Left! Juntas nós temos...

Da superfície de seus antebraços surgiram aberturas, destas sairão dez canos de canhão miradas para as costas de Franky e dez pontas afiadas como dedos gigantes apontadas para a frente.

Abriu-se também uma tampa que fica nos ombros esféricos do Ciborgue, circundando a junção com os braços do homem, revelando por ali um extenso cabo que dava voltas e mais voltas ao redor do eixo de seus braços e se conectava à eles na ponta.

—ROOKIE SHOULDERS!

Ao seu comando os canhões deram ignição, gerando um empuxo tão poderoso que não só tentava arrastar o corpulento homem como estavam começando a deslocar levemente o navio.

Após acertar os últimos detalhes da mira, ele estava pronto para a partida.

—LI~~FTO~~FF!

E no entanto, o lançamento fora interrompido, os canhões se desligaram, as luzes se apagaram, todos os processos e calculos foram parados e qualquer atividade foi encerrada.

Já não havia mais combustível.

Já não havia mais Franky.

Já não havia tempo para mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com isso encerramos os capítulos do Franky. GRAZADEU, não tava mais aguentando escrever sobre esse porra. O título do capítulo tem uma brincadeirinha, mas ninguém se importa. Ah, o "Rookie Shoulders! Liftoff!" é uma coisinha criada por mim, tá? Não que seja relevante, é claro. Por sinal, tem um trocadelho nesse nome, mas se você não pegou meio que foda-se. É isso queridos, papai ama vcs. Dexa eu i lá q eu to morreno de sono fome cansaço decepçao e as porra toda.


	14. O pulso ainda pulsa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menos um capítulo! Restam agora "apenas" 44 para terminar em novembro! Devo postar mais uns ainda hoje. Lembrando que estou aceitando pedidos para fics do dia dos namorados de 2021 até o final do ano! Boa leitura.

Em alguns jarros que permeavam uma pequena prateleira acima da mesa de estudos estavam pedaços e mais pedaços de plantas em conserva.

Em algumas provetas nas laterais da mesma mesa estavam algumas amostras de sangue.

No quadro de avisos estavam penduradas folhas e mais folhas com informações e analises de dados.

No meio disso, Chopper observava pelo microscópio uma maçaroca de raízes-sangue-suga amassadas com um pouco de terra e o substrato de algumas outras plantas não comestíveis do Usopp diluídas em água.

Não para a sua surpresa, não havia ali qualquer nutriente que valesse o esforço.

Nenhuma das plantas que eram usadas como armas tinha proteínas digeríveis o bastante para obter sequer um rascunho de nutricional, quem dirá servir de suprimento.

E isso não mudou quando ele começou a combinar diferentes plantas numa solução pastosa. Mesmo quando ele dissolveu parte de seus remédios e usou seus estoque médicos para tentar encontrar alguma de manter seus corpos minimamente nutridos para que todos sobrevivessem, tudo resultou em falhas.

A verdade é que eles já haviam atingido o ponto crítico no qual já duvidava que pudesse reverter a situação.

O mais próximo de comida que havia agora no Sunny eram os restos de laranjas que deram das finadas laranjeiras de Nami e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de usa-las de uma única vez, tornando-as parte do composto base do remédio que ele tem usado para tentar remediar o jejum de seus colegas.

Uma batida de poucas laranjas com muitas raízes e um mundo folhas secas, sem diluição para que o composto se tornasse uma pasta verde, seca e amarga, comprimidos para serem consumidos ao longo de dias.

Isso, junto de um alguns outros remédios era tudo que tinha mantido todos vivos nos últimos dias.

Mas infelizmente, isso não estava sendo suficiente.

Com um suspiro, Chopper arrastou sua cadeira de rodinhas até o outro lado da sala, analisando o paciente da vez.

Quando perderam o Franky, Usopp insistiu que ele seguia vivo. Garantiu a todos que ele havia um mecanismo de emergência, uma espécie de bateria ou algo do tipo, que mantinha o corpo de ciborgue dele preservado até que ele voltasse à receber combustível e alimento.

Até ai, tudo bem, porém, insistir em levar o pesado corpo de metal para a oficina abaixo do convés não é outra coisa, se não estupidez. Agora aqui estava ele.

—Todos medicados, doutor.- disse Brook ao entrar pela porta da enfermaria.

—Bem na hora... algum deles reclamou?

—Não, mas Zoro-san continua se recusando a tomar os comprimidos.

Numa crispar de língua, Chopper desistiu do caso.

—Ao menos sobra mais comprimidos para os outros...- e por mais que ele esteja acumulando os que Zoro se recusava à tomar, eles já estavam ficando sem comprimidos também. —Você tem certeza de que não precisa tomar também?

Sobre o olhar de desconfiança do médico o esqueleto fez uma pose com os braços, como quem segue forte.

—Sim. Eu não preciso de comida para seguir em frente. No máximo um copo de leite para fortalecer os ossos, mas nada que seja urgente!- apesar de sua afirmativa, Chopper já conseguia identificar à olho nu algumas fissuras que estavam começando a se abrir nas omoplatas do música e ele percebera que o homem estavam demonstrando sinais de fadiga e cansado nos últimos dias.

—Certo... pega a prancheta.- foi a única resposta dele antes de se virar de voltar para o corpo de Usopp. —Paciente 3, trigésimo quinto dia de observação...- começou a narrar enquanto que Brook começava a escrever.

E situação era grave, como era de se esperar.

Não havia pele excedente e não havia flacidez em nenhum ponto do corpo de Usopp, o que queria dizer que o corpo dele já havia eliminado completamente os seus estoques de gordura.

Com alguns toques de mão pelos braços, pernas e peito do homem era possível identificar que os músculos distendidos na estúpida ideia de erguer o corpo de Franky estavam se degradando num ritmo acelerado enquanto que os demais músculos seguiam sendo consumidos pelo corpo do atirador.

Usando um estetoscópio e um esfigmomanômetro ele pode identificar que o coração ainda não havia sido danificado, mas os batimentos seguiam desacelerados e ele tinha uma leve dificuldade na respiração.

Nenhum sintoma grave de overdose.

Para o alívio de Chopper.

No atual estado em que se encontravam seus companheiros, uma overdose, por mais leve que fosse, seria fatal.

Ele jamais se perdoaria se um deles viesse a morrer por isso.

Ainda mais considerando que nenhum deles sabia que estava sendo drogado.

O coração de Chopper pesava e muito, pois ele sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo e sabia que isso era contra qualquer conceito de ética medicinal que Doctorine lhe ensinou, mas desde que ele fez os remédios para seus colegas ele vinha drogando-os com substâncias depressoras.

Eles não precisavam saber, era o que ele dizia para si mesmo todos os dias. Era pelo bem deles. Afinal, uma droga que os faz ficar sonolentos e diminui a atividade metabólica poderia ser um bom jeito de forçar seus corpos a gastar menos energia e sofrer menos as consequências do jejum prolongado.

Mas Chopper sabia que a verdade era outra.

Ele sabia que essas drogas gerariam uma forte dependência se fossem ingeridas por muito tempo e ele sabia que se não soubesse manipula-las com muito cuidado poderia gerar sequelas irreversíveis à eles, podendo até mesmo induzi-los ao coma ou leva-los à óbito.

Mas esse era um risco que ele _optou_ por correr. Não porque era o melhor para seus companheiros.

Mas sim porque era o melhor para acalmar os medos de Chopper.

O medo do que a fome poderia fazer com seus amigos.

Por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar em tais coisas, ele sabia muito bem o que as pessoas eram capazes de fazer nos momentos de total desespero que a fome podia gerar.

Ele já tinha ouvido histórias de mães que mataram suas crianças para livrarem-nas da dor da fome. Pessoas que eram capazes de matar umas as outras por meras migalhas. Até mesmo Sanji havia lhe contado a história de seu mentor, que num surto durante um longo período de fome, decepou a própria perna para comer sua carne.

Ele não queria, não podia e não iria acreditar que seus amigos passariam por isso, mas não queria, não iria e não podia pagar para ver.

Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar seus companheiros se perderem para a loucura faminta, pois se o fizesse, quanto tempo ele mesmo poderia se manter vivo?

Quanto tempo até que deixassem de vê-lo como um companheiro, um amigo, um igual e perceber que ele era, na verdade, uma rena?

Quanto tempo até verem-no como um simples prato de comida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com isso enacerramos o primeiro capítulo do Chopper. Mais informações em breve.


End file.
